Swallowed in the Sea
by xWORDx
Summary: SS fic w little Ryan...Starts couple months after Marissa's death...
1. Swallowed in the Sea

_Alright, new fic here. Takes place couple months after Marissa's death. Mostly S/S fic but with a little Ryan too. I wont make a big summary cause theres some twists in the early chapters and I dont want to give it away.__Here is chapter 1, it may be a little on the short side, but thats the way it was designed for the effect of the chapter and to see the kind of response I'd get. I'll be finishing the second chapter within the hour and possibly the third too, so I'll post them when I'm done them later tonight/ this morning.__As always, read it, tell me what you think. If it sucks balls, then tell me and I'll stop writing._

* * *

**Swallowed in the Sea**

**

* * *

**

Seth looked out at the water, his hands clasped around the wheel, keeping it steady. The late morning breeze blew through his curly hair and the warm, comfortable sun beat down on him.

'I can't believe I'm back here again' he thought to himself.

The Pacific Ocean was much bigger than he remembered, but that was the idea. Space was needed yet again this summer. Only a couple of months had passed since the death of Marissa but the image of her body inside the mahogany casket was fresh in his mind. It was decided that Newport was not the best place for the time being and that a get-away from darkness that had been looming over everyone was exactly what was needed.

Seth looked round again at the open water and then at the faint stretch of land in the distance. He always enjoyed the total quite, solitude of the ocean. It was extremely convenient that the trade winds had shifted west this summer, and Seth was determined this time to make it to his final destination this time around. He had made sure that plenty of snacks were on the boat. He was convinced that there were no boxes of 'Goldfish' left in Orange County. Inner child Seth was very content. His thoughts soon went back to Marissa. The smile from his face, slowly dissipated to a nothingness grin. He once again stared out into the distance, with a blank, emotionless stare across his face. There was no doubt that Marissa Cooper and Seth Cohen weren't best friends. They shared the same type of relationship as Ryan had with Summer. Close, but never really that close. Ultimately, they were there for each other when they were needed, and to him, that was enough.

Ever since the funeral he felt this new bound attachment to Marissa. Seth shifted his gaze again and recalled the conversation he had with Summer and Ryan. They were all in the pool house. It was a little less than a week after Marissa's death. The funeral plans were being made. The three recent graduates were discussing their own plans to help with the funeral. Even though there were very few words exchanged, a lot of tears, and even more silence, it had been agreed that one of them were to write and speak the eulogy. As horrible as it sounded, everyone knew Seth somewhat had the upper hand of the situation. He was close to Marissa, but not as much as Ryan nor Summer, so he would have less of a hard time delivering the sermon. Although the pain was great in him, his could hardly be compared to Summers and Ryans.

Again, with only a few words, the three agreed on Seth delivering the eulogy, on the condition that there would be no sarcasm or humour involved. Seth obliged, somewhat offended at the lack of seriousness his friends thought of him in such situations.

On the day of the funeral, Seth delivered a eulogy for the ages. A very passionate one, which emphasized the impact that the life of Marissa Cooper had everyone she came in contact with. He spoke as a true friend, a peer, a relative. He had even managed to make himself shed a tear or two, along with Ryan, who was, like Summer, very proud of the remembrance of their friend.

That was nearly two months ago as Seth snapped back to reality. Nothing had been easy the past year, and it appeared to only get harder. Seth left the wheel, securing the direction he was sailing in. He went to the side of the boat and rest his forearms on the railing, his hands clasped together, his head hanging. The sting of losing a friend was still with him.

Summer woke up slowly. She was curled up to one side of the bed. She felt around the other side of the bed, expecting to grab a handful of scrawniness but surprised to reveal that Mr.Toothpick was not there next to her. She sat up and took a look around the room, expecting to see some sign of Seth, but to no avail. Summer shrugged it off and started to roll around the bed to get comfortable again. As she did she heard a crumpling noise. She paused for a moment and started looking around for the source of the sound. After becoming frustrated with not finding where it came from, she finally found a small folded piece of paper under her. It simply had "Summer" written on it.


	2. Swallowed in the Sea Part 2

_For people that aren't so hot about it, give it a couple for chapters to pick up.__Okay, so as promised, the next chapter is done and is posted. I tried to advance the plot along as much as I could (plot?...it has a plot?..lol) without breaking away from the introductory stuff. Bare with me, Im still trying to establish character state of mind and all that jazz...and if youre wondering what happened to the letter and more importantly, what it said, you'll find out...just not in this chapter. It's a little bit longer than the last chapter but still not a length I'd approve of...dont worry they'll get longer as they come. Chapter 3 will be up probably tonight, if not tomorrow. and it will be longer!..or shorter...im not sure yet... _ _So, again, read, review, bitch, applaud, whatever suits your fancy to this story. Everything is welcome._

* * *

**Swallowed in the Sea – Part 2**

* * *

Though it was nearly noon, Seth was still very tired. He always enjoyed the early morning look of the Pacific Ocean but the worst part about it was the time. The early morning was the most quite time of day, also the most peaceful. He now sat on one of the dock chairs, his eyes closed just enjoying where he was, despite his troubling thoughts and memories. 

After making a pact with himself, that he would no longer think about Marissa for the duration of the day, Seth's mind then drifted to Summer. Reminiscing of the night before, Summer was wreck. They had been talking about Marissa and the funeral again. He felt bad for just leaving her in the bed but he had to get up. He knew she would understand. With his eyes still closed, he took another deep breath of fresh air and relaxed his mind once more.

Seth had just started to doze off under the peaceful sun when he suddenly felt two small hands on his shoulders. "Well, what do you think Cohen?" came the voice from behind him. "I don't." he replied still not breaking out of his semi-relaxed state of mind, eyes still closed. "That's the whole point of all this"

"I know" Summer sighed and made her way around to sit next to him, her head immediately attaching to his shoulder.

Finally opening his eyes, Seth looked down at Summer, who, despite just getting out of bed, still looked as beautiful as ever. Summer was one of those girls who was just naturally gorgeous. He smiled at her and kissed her head softly before brushing away some random hairs.

"Hi" he said quietly

"Hi" she replied just as quietly and hooked her arm under his before linking her left hand with his right.

There they both sat in silence for a while taking in the early afternoon.

Although he always enjoyed just sitting there with summer, enjoying the comfort each other offered, Seth was the first to break the silence. "You want some coffee?" he offered, slowly standing up to stretch his back muscles every which way. "Sure" Summer smiled as she leased Seth hand. Seth bent down, kissed her forehead and was off in search of breakfast.

Summer looked around at the large yacht. She was pleased that they had decided to rent a yacht instead of trying to fit on Seth's little catamaran. This way, there was enough room for everyone to be together, or have enough space if they needed to be alone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Alone.

That was something Ryan had wished for for many days since the funeral. He had always been the quiet individual. Although, despite opening up in the last 2 years with the Cohen family, Ryan was now more reserved than ever. The death of Marissa was extremely painful and hard for him to deal with. He wasn't even ready to say good bye to her when they were leaving for the airport. He was trying to prepare himself for a temporary good bye, but never did he think it would turn out to be a permanent one.

All three teenagers had dealt with her death in very similar ways. Seth, Summer and Ryan would confide in each other. Ryan to Seth, Summer to Seth and vice versa. Summer and Ryan had grown closer in the past year and had only grown more since then. The three would also have their individual time periods. During these times, Seth would be on his bed listening to his iPod, Summer face down in her pillows crying, and Ryan staring blankly up at the ceiling while laying on his bed in the pool house.

All of them had come so far since then. But some days were worse than others and things aren't always what they seem.

The trip to Tahiti was decided on amongst the three of them over breakfast at the Diner down by the pier a few days ago. All agreed that a get-away from Newport would be the ideal temporary escape.

Seth came back up to the deck and handed Summer a coffee mug and sat back down beside her.

"I'm sorry about last night" she said as she sipped at the coffee

"No, hey, that's okay" he said putting his arm around her and rubbing her right arm.

"Its just hard sometimes, you know?" she said her voice faintly cracking.

"Yeah. Can I help?" He leaned in closer and kissed her forehead.

"You already are" she smiled and snuggled into him further.

Seth and Summer still sat on the deck seating, Summer leaning onto Seth with his arm around her, both drinking their coffee.

"How do you think Ryan's doing?" It was Summer who broke the silence this time. A little concerned that she hadn't seen Ryan this morning yet. He was usually one of the first people to get up in the morning….. aside from Seth, who woke up at absurd hours to talk about what was on his mind.

"I don't know. He's probably in the middle of a brooding session." Seth answered.

"You should go talk to him." Summer said, in no way was this a suggestion.

Seth just snorted and continued to look out at the ocean.

"Go talk to him!" Summer yelled lightly slapping Seth on the arm.

"Alright!" Seth quickly put his coffee mug down and ran off to find Ryan.

"Ryan?" Seth called from behind the cabin door. He knocked lightly when he heard no answer.

"Ryan" He called once more. "If I open the door am I gonna wish I hadn't?" he asked hoping that Ryan was fully clothed. "Alright" Seth said, clearly talking to himself at this point.

Seth opened to door and saw Ryan laying face down sprawled on the bed. Seth looked at him sceptically. He began to make his way over to his sleeping body when he noticed the vast assortment of half full and empty vodka bottles and beer cans on the counter next to the bed.

"Oh hey, passed out….That's awesome." Seth said sarcastically looking back at Ryan. He sighs in disappointment and leaves the small room.


	3. Yellow

_ Okay, seeing how its 11:59pm and I just finished, here is the next chapter as promised.  
Keep reading and send out a review even if its "you suck donkey balls"...any criticism is welcome.  
This chapter, again as promised, is longer than the last two but is still slowly pushing the story along. There are still quite a few more 'events' that I want to happen between certain people so the next couple ones i promise will be interesting..._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Yellow**_

_**

* * *

**_

"That was fast" Summer said looking up at Seth from her spot on the ground.

"I was gone for five minutes. When did this place turn into tanning central?" Seth asked looking around befuddled.

Summer was lying back on a towel in her bikini with the latest copy of Cosmopolitan and a various mixture of lotions and creams around her.

Summer glared at him through her sunglasses, which covered half her face. "What did Ryan say?" she asked as Seth sat down beside her.

"Uhhh, nothing actually."

"Nothing?" Summer lowered her glasses at him, raising her eyebrows not believing Seth.

"Yeah, he's, uh, passed out" Seth's eyes were squinted a little, as if he was focusing on something, yet his eyed never stayed in the same place for more than a few seconds.

"What do you mean?" She questioned, looking a little concerned.

Seth looked from place to place before steadying his dark eyes to look into hers.

"I found..a bunch of empty vodka bottles and beer too in his room"

Summer looked at the hurt expression on his face, but it only got worse when she looked straight into his eyes. It was amazing how well she could tell what he was thinking just by looking into his eyes. It was like he let his whole world open up to her. She knew his thoughts were past Ryan right now, now lingering on his mother. Summer knew how hard it was for Seth to deal with his mother's drinking but now to deal with another case of it was beyond her comprehension. She only hoped, for his sake, that this was a one time deal.

Summer looked over at Seth with sad eyes, taking his hands in hers. "Maybe it's just a one time thing?" she offered.

"Yeah, maybe" Seth said half heartedly, trying to shrug the whole topic off.

"Come here" Summer cooed, pulling Seth head towards her. She kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled away with a warm smile that would light up even the darkest of rooms.

"We'll keep an eye on him" she whispered to him. Seth responded only with a nod as he settled down next to Summer. He recalled a conversation he had with Summer earlier, her pleading him to get some type of tan on his body.

'A tan would make your arms look less bird-like' she implored.

Seth smiled and just enjoyed the comfort that Summer offered for the second time today.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Cohen, how long did you say it would take to get to Honolulu?" Summer whined. It was only the second day of their journey and she was already bored.

"Um, about 14 more…..days" Seth replied looking for something to eat in the cupboards.

"Days!" Summer repeated, not sounding the least bit thrilled.

"Summer, we just left yesterday" Seth said not prepared to tolerate her whining already.

"I know.." Summer calmed down enough to notice Ryan enter the room.

"Ryan, man, we're just about to eat" Seth called out motioning for Ryan to sit down.

Ryan responded with a simple raise of his eyebrows and sat down. Seth and Summer both looked at each other and shrugged, knowing there was nothing they could do at the moment.

"So where've you been? Haven't seen you in a while?" Seth started, not enjoying the silence. Ryan looked at the plate of food that Summer and Seth cooked. It was only the second day, and he was already getting sick of mac and cheese.

"Wasn't feeling well" Ryan sighed. Not looking up from his plate, he continued to play around with the cheese covered noodles. He was also trying not to show the colossal headache that enveloped him.

"Maybe 'cause you were….." Seth stopped in the middle of his sentence realizing what he was about to say. Summer's eyes grew bigger as she glared at him and unnoticeably shook her head at Seth. "…uh, jet lagged." Seth tried finishing his sentence.

Ryan looked at him confused. "Except we took at boat" he informed.

"Perhaps sail lagged then?" Seth offered.

"Cohen."  
Seth looked at Summers unimpressed expression. He nodded in defeat and just sat quietly and ate his dinner. The three sat in silence, something that had become more common this summer, and left each other to his/her thoughts.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The two weeks consisted of incessant chattering and bantering between Seth and Summer. Ryan however, started to act more like himself and much to the relief of Seth, hadn't passed out from drinking since the first night. Instead, they hung out as regular teenagers did, forgetting pretty much all their troubles. The three were in a world of their own, giving much proof to the expression 'Out of sight, out of mind' given that they were floating in the middle of the North Pacific Ocean. They would play drinking games; reminisce about earlier and simpler times (much to Seth's discontent) and Ryan even offered to teach the two Texas Hold Em poker. The three were almost complete again, despite the gaping hole that had been left in their foursome.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Finally" Summer was the first to exhale in relief when they finally sailed into the harbour. It had seemed like an eternity since they last set foot on soil. The first manner of business was finding their hotel. Although the cruiser yacht was luxurious, they all could agree that there's nothing like an even more luxurious 5 star hotel. All of this, of course was compliments of the Cohens. Seth and Ryan grabbed their bags and tried to keep up with Summer as ran about, trying to flag down a taxi.

"Come on Cohen!" Summer yelled at an over burdened Seth who was not only carrying his bags but half of Summers too. Ryan, although walking very awkwardly, wasn't having as much of a problem. After finally getting a taxi, they threw all their bags in the trunk.

"I think I threw out my back" Seth complained. He got in the car and hunched over, leaning his head against the window.

When they arrived at the hotel they were all amazed at the view. Their hotel stood right across from the Waikiki Beach. They were used to sand and beaches back home, but Hawaii was in a league of its own.

"Damn, definitely not in Newport anymore" Ryan sighed taking in the amazing visuals.

Seth collapsed on the bed as soon as they were inside their rooms, still with all the luggage hanging off him. Seth and Summer had one room and Ryan had his own. It was midday but all three agreed that they would stay inside their rooms tonight and go exploring tomorrow.

"Cohen, get off my bags, you're squishing them!" Summer whined.

"I can't feel my arms" Seth said, his words muffled by the blankets on the bed.

"Good, then you wont mind me doing this" Summer began slapping him on the arm.

"Get off the bed!" She shouted through her teeth.

"Alright! Jeez woman!" Seth attempted to untangle himself from all the straps and handles that bound him together. Finally after twisting his arms in ways they weren't supposed to twist, he broke free but fell backward off the bed onto his back.

His eyes were closed tightly, afraid to move any limb of his body in fear of damaging himself even more. "Definitely threw out my back" he exhaled loudly.

"You're such a baby" Summer couldn't help but giggle and shake her head.

After unpacking and finally settling down, they ordered room service for supper and curled up together for a movie.

"There is no way I am watching another comic book movie Cohen. That's all we've watched for the past two weeks!"

"Uh, excuse me, I do remember having to endure the first two seasons of The Valley a couple dozen times" Seth sputtered, knowing that he would have to hide Summer's DVDs for the return trip.

"Well that doesn't matter because it's my turn to pick anyways." Summer grinned knowing that she would have to hide Seth's DVDs for the return trip.

After bickering about which movie to watch for 5 minutes, Seth and Summer found one and finished the night in each others arms.


	4. Warning Sign

_Alrighty then...its time for another chapter.  
This one is kind of a filler but the end of this chapter sets up the premise for the next one...which should be interesting. This one is a couple hundred words longer than the last post, so they're gradually getting longer. The next chapter will defintely be longer.  
Its always good to hear feedback; is there something that needs to change, my style of writing, what?  
Oh, um chapter five will be up...as soon as I can start it...I have an idea of whats gonna happen but it might take me a little while before I write it all down.  
Anyways, heres chapter four.  
_

**

* * *

**

**Warning Sign  
**

**

* * *

**

Seth awoke the next morning to warm sun rays on his face. He groaned and shielded his face with he arm. "Wait a minute…" he mumbled to him self. He moved his arm and glanced around the room. "Oh yeah" he exhaled soft and stretched his entire body, remembering that he was no longer on a yacht. He turned on his side propping his head up with his hand, resting on his elbow. The only thing he wasn't tired of seeing was the gorgeous creature in front of his eyes. She lay there softly inhaling and exhaling in what appeared to be a deep sleep. Seth smiled at her beauty as he wiped away a loose strand of hair covering her face.

Summer stirred at the light touch to her face.

"You're getting earlier and earlier" she whispered though her smile still trying to stay in her state of sleepiness.

"Well, we have a lot of ground to cover today, so I figured we'd get a head start. Maybe a nice tall stack with a side of bacon, maybe some..."

"Cohen" Summer stopped him in mid sentence.

"It's too early" She turned over and pulled the covers over her head.

Seth knew Summer wasn't a person to argue with, especially in the morning. So, in defeat, he got out of bed, put on his robe and made his way out the door.

The great thing about each room coming with two keys is that Seth and Summer had a key card for Ryan's room in case of an emergency, and well, to Seth this was close enough. He crept into the room quietly making his way to Ryan's bedroom.

"Ryan" Seth whispered

"Ryan"

He sat down on the chair closest to the bed.

"Hey Ryan" Seth boomed in a deep voice.

Ryan shot straight up waking almost instantly, his breathing at fast pace.

Seth waved and mouthed a "Hey" as he smiled.

Realizing that it was merely Seth, he gave him a sideways glare before falling back down and pulling the covers back up.

"What time is it?" Ryan sighed heavily into his pillow.

"Ah, not that early" Seth shook his head.

"Seth" Ryan returned sternly

"Okay, pretty early…but"  
"Seth" Ryan repeated, becoming annoyed.

"You. Out. Now" he ushered to the door.

"Yeah, but before I do…"

Whack. A large pillow smacked him in the face. Ryan picked up another one, covering his head.

"Alright" Seth said holding up his hands in despair.

Seth left the room promptly and went back into his own with a frown.

He took his robe off, and climbed back into bed. Unfortunately Summer had all the blankets pulled over to her. Seth lay there in his pyjamas, curled up trying to sleep again. He knew that this however was impossible. Seth was one of those people who, once awake, was up for good. There was no falling back asleep.

After tossing and turning for a good half hour, Seth couldn't take it any longer. He glanced at the clock. six thirty, that was a respectable time to get up he thought to himself.

He turned back over at Summer whose back was facing him this time. Seth inched closer to her, getting in a spooning position. He leaned over and kissed her head and watched her reaction. He half expected an arm to fly over and smack him but she was either out cold or didn't mind the attention. He decided to continue his affection and started kissing downwards. Stopping at her ear and nibbling her earlobe he whispered "Good morning".

Summer winced a little, being startled a bit but a large smiled crept over her face. Seth continued to kiss down stopping at her neck this time placing soft, passionate kisses anywhere he could reach. Seth reached his arm over her body holding himself over her to gain better access.

Summer turned onto her back opened her eyes. "Morning". Her smile getting even bigger. Seth ventured back up to her face and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Summer extended her arms out from underneath the covers and wrapped them behind Seth's head. She pulled him closer deepening the kiss.

"You getting out?" Seth asked in between kisses.

"You getting in?" she gave him a seductive smile.

Seth immediately crawled back underneath the covers and resumed his position on top of Summer, their legs intertwined and his hands moving all along the sides of curvy body through her shirt…actually, his shirt but they looked so much better on her.

Seth started to slide her shirt upwards.

"Seth" Summer tried to speak but was muffled from the all the kisses.

"You know we went through the last one on the boat right? She sighed, very flustered.

Seth stopped what he was doing and froze for a second.

"Dammit" he closed his eyes in frustration and rolled off of Summer. They both laid there for a few minutes recuperating. Readjusting her shirt and hair, Summer got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"Hey Cohen?" Summer called coming out of the bathroom with only a towel clinging to her body.

"Yeah?" Seth called from the bed and becoming completely hypnotised from sight of Summer.

"Cohen…Cohen!" Summer yelled finally getting his full attention.

"Uh, what?" Seth at long last reaching her eyes repeated.

Summer sighed and quickly put on her underwear and wrapped her robe around herself, knowing that would be the only way Seth could be paying attention to what she was _saying_.

"I was thinking, maybe we could take the day off… like apart" she looked at him warily.

Seth looked back at Summer not exactly understanding what was going on.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, ever since Marissa…" she paused and looked down at her feet.

"I'm always around you and Ryan and I need some serious alone time. You know, get exfoliated, shop, that kind of thing."

Summer was right. For the past two weeks she had been stuck with him and Ryan. Although he spent several summers at Camp Takahoe being called a girl, Seth just couldn't cut it for Summer. Spending two gruelling weeks side by side with Seth Cohen, she definitely needed to be awarded.

"Uh, yeah actually that's perfect cause I've been meaning to put some quality Seth-Ryan time on the books…so yeah" He smiled at her thinking of her seemingly infinite patience.

Summer walked over and gave him a quick peck on the lips and smiled.

"Thanks". She turned on her heels and started to get dressed.

Seth showered, and dressed too, meeting Summer and Ryan downstairs for breakfast.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

By the end of breakfast Summer already had already planned ¾ of her day. Seth and Ryan sat dumbfounded as she speed talked her way through appointments and reservations. It was exhausting just watching her.

"There. All done" Summer shut her cell and stuffed it back into her purse with self gratification.

"How can she do that?"

"She's a woman of many talents Ryan."

Summer glared at Seth then quickly glanced at her watch.

"Oh, I gotta go" She gathered her things from the table and stood up.  
"Already?" Seth and Ryan just stared at each other.

"Yeah, I got in because of last minute cancellation." She walked over and kissed Seth on the lips. "So, I'll meet you back at the room at seven thirty?"

"Uh, yeah sure."

"Kay, bye" Summer turned and made for the doors before Seth could respond.

"Dude, I don't think she could get out of here fast enough"

Ryan just sideways glanced at Seth and nodded.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright man, so where're we headed?"

The two stood outside the hotel doors surveying the streets in front of them.

"Well, since Summer's off on her own, it's time we get a little adventurous Ryan"

"Alright" Ryan seemed almost excited.

They both continued to glance around. Seth persistently look at the beach across the street. Ryan tracked Seth's gazes and looked feebly at Seth.

"The beach?"

"The beach" Seth nodded.

They both made their way across the street to the immensely popular Waikiki Beach. There were bikini clad women populated around, almost the entire beach. There were men too but, numbers seemed to favour the female sex. Seth and Ryan both had looks of anticipation on their faces. Seth and Ryan made their way across the beach to a nice little spot next to some girls playing beach volleyball. With drinks in their hands they sat down and scoped out the area around them.

While chatting between the two of them, suddenly a bright lime green coloured ball smacked into Seth's chest, spilling his drink all over Ryan's shirt.

"Heads up!" was yelled a few short seconds afterwards.

"Oh my God!" A young beautiful blonde girl rushed up to them.

"I am so sorry! Are you alright!" The girl quickly looked back between Seth and Ryan.

"Yeah, I'll have bruise on my chest for about a week, but yeah, I'm fine."

Seth finally looked up and noticed the sheer beauty of the girl in front of him.

The blonde girl laughed and extended her hand.

"I'm Sam" she smiled at him.

Ryan, clearly being ignored was still drenched in Seth's Mountain Dew.

"This is gonna be some day" he mumbled to himself.


	5. Idiot

_Alrighty, New Post!_

_First off, Thank you spiffykay, ososxcseth, SS-Fan, Jaded-Amaya and fastforwarddd for the first reviews! I had posted this story last week on but only had 2 reviewers. I was rather discouraging and I was really close to calling it quits on the story. So thank you for the quick and very uplifting reviews! Glad to hear you guys like it so far and trust me its only getting better…  
So anyways, about this chapter….its the longest yet…and the most exciting/anticipating if I do say so myself. Just a note: Make sure you pay close attention to Summers POV at the end. There are two sentences that are there for a good effect that should make you scream at your monitor, trying to get her to do something!...So in your reviews write if you figured it out and what your reactions were..  
It took me a while to get the "confrontation" the way that I liked it…I'm still not completely sold on it, so if it sucks let me know.  
Anyways, read and review and enjoy….. ohhh, I have a feeling ill be putting the next chapter up either tomorrow or Wednesday, but I'm pushing for tomorrow cause I'll probably be starting it tonight._

_

* * *

_

**Idiot**

**

* * *

**

Ryan sat there watching as this energetic blonde joined Seth and Ryan. Seth and Sam clicked immediately, neither of them possessing the ability to be quiet. Ryan too was involved in the conversation but, being Ryan Atwood, he spoke usually only when spoken too. Ryan preferred to sit back and observe the conversation rather than take part. He almost pitied Seth. He had never been able to say no to a pretty face….especially when that same face had taken a particular interest in him. The two had only been talking for a few minutes since Seth had been assaulted by a rogue volleyball. Ryan, who was still soaked in Seth's Mountain Dew, shed both shirt layers and placed them next to him on the sand in attempt to dry them off. Surprisingly Sam never took her eyes away from Seth while Ryan did this. He made a mental note of her obvious infatuation with Seth. Ryan knew that this was trouble waiting to happen.

"Sam!"

A young blonde girl very much like Sam approached the 3 teenagers. She was almost a splitting image of Sam except for different facial features. Their thin curvy body types matched perfectly. She, like Sam, was also sporting a bikini which emphasized her figure nicely.

"What're you do-….." The girl paused as Ryan came clear into view. Her eyes locked on to him, surveying him up and down with a big smile on her face.

Finally realizing that she was blatantly staring at a guy no more than 3 feet in front of her she quickly turned away, blushing noticeably.

Sam looked up and smiled at the girl.

"Sorry, I got….distracted" she smiled back at Seth and then at Ryan.

"Seth, Ryan this is my sister Jenn." Sam held her hand up at the girl beside her.

Ryan couldn't take his eyes off this girl. When he looked at her he faintly saw something all to familiar about her. Ryan looked away at the sand, remembering another blonde girl whose beauty was far beyond staggering. His mood started to fade as more and more memories flooded his head.

"Listen, we're on our way to a beach party not too far from here. Can I get you guys a drink? Say sorry?" Sam looked at Seth and then at Ryan, who looked completely dazed.

"Ryan!" Seth shouted, shattering Ryan's focus.

Ryan looked at back the three, realizing that they were all staring at him.

"Uh, yeah sound great" He managed to half smile. Ryan had caught only a couple words of what Sam had said: 'Party' and 'Drinks'. One of which he felt he could really use.

"Alright, lets go"

Both girls cheered as Seth and Ryan got their things together and trailed the girls to the parking lot.

"Dude, are you alright?" Seth looked at Ryan, not quite sure what to make of him.

"Yeah, too much sun I guess" Ryan faked another half smile and looked at his watch.

It was only four o'clock which means they had three and a half hours before they would have to meet Summer back at the hotel.

**-------------------------------------**

The four piled into the girls' black Ford Explorer.

"So, where do you guys live?" Ryan said looking at Sam and Jenn.

Jenn sat in the front passenger seat. She was turned sideways facing Sam.

"Oh, we don't actually live here" Sam started, focused on the road ahead of them.

"We live in Boston. We're here for summer vacation before we go to back school." Jenn finished.

"What about you guys?" Sam smiled into the rear view mirror.

"Uh, vacation also" Seth replied coolly nodding his head.

"But where are you from?" Jenn laughed.

"California" They both replied simultaneously causing both sisters to laugh.

The remainder of the ride was spent talking about each pair's respective states and it wasn't long before they arrived at a beach house, whose party was in full swing and had no signs of letting down.

The two boys stood still and took in everything that was going on around them. Ryan was in his stained wife beater and Seth still with a towel on his shoulder.

Jenn looked at Sam and then they both looked at the boys, smiling widely. Jenn walked up to Ryan and tugged on his shirt.

"Come on, I've got shirt you can wear inside" she smiled seductively.

Ryan couldn't help but smile at the statement.

"Wait, you guys live here?" Seth pointed to the rather large beach house filled with partying young people.

"Yeah" They both answered in unison before Jenn started to lead Ryan off into the house.

"Now lets get you that drink" Sam took Seth's hand and dragged him after her towards the back of the house.

**-------------------------------------**

The next few hours flew by. Sam and Seth talked constantly about anything that popped into either of their heads. Seth had discovered that Sam was quite the novelist and had a vast knowledge of writings and literature. This was something that Seth found very impressive and intriguing. The best quality of Sam was that she was brilliant. She may look like one of the stereotypical ditsy blonde girls with the IQ of a pencil, but this was far from being the case. Somehow Seth was drawn into this girl, making him forget almost everything around him. They were both submersed in intelligent conversation and having fun.

While having one of the very few brief moments of silence, Seth noticed the clock on the wall. Eight O'clock.

"Oh my God." He cried, checking his watch to make sure the clock on the wall was correct.

"What is it?" Sam looked confusedly at Seth.

"I'm late. I…I was supped to be back for dinner half an hour ago!...Where's Ryan?" Seth stood up and started looking hectically for Ryan amongst the crowd.

"I don't think he came down from Jenn's room" Sam laughed lightly thinking of how much time had passed since they arrived.

"Do you need a ride?"

"What about Ryan?" Seth managed to sputter despite everything running through his head.

"I'll make sure he gets back when they're done" Sam laughed again, immediately stopping when Seth's expression didn't change.

**--------------------------------**

"Was it something I said?" Sam looked over at Seth, who was staring out the car window.

The car had been silent for almost the entire ride expect for the sound of the music from the radio.

Seth smiled at her comfortingly.

"No, I'm just really late. I was supposed to meet my g-"

"Good cause I was afraid you didn't like me" Sam cut Seth off in mid sentence.

Seth had noticed that Sam seemed to be somewhat insecure about herself, which surprised him immensely. She was not like any other girls; extremely smart and very funny, and clearly gorgeous. She was also appeared to be a very passionate and emotional person, especially about English literature. At the word gorgeous Seth's thoughts immediately went to Summer. Even though he had barely thought of her all day, he could feel a familiar empty spot in his heart. This spot was vacant while he was in Portland and through most of his sophomore year in high school. He knew of only one way to fill his void: Summer Roberts. Seth smiled and sighed briefly and they both arrived at the front of the hotel.

"Thanks for the ride"

Seth quickly took off his seatbelt, opened the door started to make for the front doors.

Sam looked on in confusion and noticed Seth's towel swung over the head rest. She grabbed it and exited the car.

**-----------------------------**

Summer checked her watch again for the fifth time in 2 blocks. Summer had walked to her last stop of the day from the hotel, since it was only 2 ½ blocks away. Plus, she always loved a good cardio work out.

"Oh my God, Cohen is going to kill me" Summer mumbled to herself as she finally came into view of the hotel. She turned the corner and headed towards the front doors but halted immediately.

Summer squinted, checking to make sure she saw what she thought she was. Seth was running late too! She exhaled calmly and smiled. Maybe their dinner wouldn't be ruined. Summer started towards Seth until she was within earshot of him.

"C-…." she started to call but not before being cut off.

"Seth!"

Summer stopped, confused looking at a hot, young blonde haired girl run up to him. Summer stood back and watched the two exchange words and the girl hand over a towel to Seth.

'Who IS this girl?' She thought. 'And how does she know Seth?" Summer couldn't get a good look at the girl for Seth was blocking her view. All she could see was Seth's back.

Summer was about to take another step towards them but before she could put her heel down she witnessed something that made her turn pale and froze on the spot as she watched in horror.

Seth was kissing this random girl.

A flurry of emotions was running through Summer. Ultimately fear and sadness won.

Tear came streaming down her face, followed by many more, changing her vision to make everything blurry.

"Oh my God!" she cried, her hands covering her mouth.

Before she knew it, she turned and ran down the street. She crossed the street, swerving through cars until she got to the beach.

Summer kicked off her shoes and ran down the beach until she collapsed onto her knees in the sand.

**------------------------------------**

Seth was completely surprised by Sam's reckless move. He noticed some heavy flirting coming from her but he just dismissed it. He had told her about Summer right? He had to have.

Seth almost immediately pulled away from a confused Sam.

"What are you doing!" he tried to keep his voice low.

"What, I thought you liked me?" Sam had no idea why he was getting upset.

"I have a girl friend!" He almost shouted these words, having no idea why he was so upset. It's not like Summer or Ryan had seen the kiss.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry" Sam looked away from Seth completely embarrassed, she began to cry.

"I'm sorry" she sobbed.  
Seth immediately felt horrible for causing her to cry.

"Hey, no, I'm sorry." He wrapped an arm around her.

"I thought you liked me" Sam sighed through her tears.  
"I do. I do, it's just that I love Summer….and if she ever saw this and got the wrong idea…" Seth trailed off thinking of how many times he had screwed up and begged for Summer's forgiveness. She was the most patient and forgiving person he had ever met, but Seth didn't like straining that.

"How about he have lunch tomorrow or something and you can meet her…We can all hang out" Seth was suggesting a risky proposition but he was under the impression that it might not be so bad.

Sam looked up; quieting her sobs and took out a piece of paper with her number on it. Something she was hesitant to give Seth pretty much all night. She was much shyer than she appeared.

She wiped her tears and smiled at Seth. Without saying anything else she got in her car and left.

Seth slumped up against the wall of the hotel and exhaled loudly.

"That could have been a lot worse" she mumbled to himself.

Seth made his way up to his room and opened the door quietly. He noticed all the lights were turned off. When he turned them on, he saw a big pile of shopping bags Summer had dropped near the door and Seth had nearly tripped over.

"Summer?" he called…


	6. Twisted Logic

_Alrighty, first let me say perhaps I'm not as clever as I thought I was… The 2 significant lines were the ones which stated that Seth was blocking Summer's view from Sam, which prevented Summer from seeing Sam come on to Seth and not the other way round. The other one was that Summer's tears were preventing her from seeing clearly, this also falls into the same category…..the significance of course, is that if Summer hadn't been blocked and had seen clearly, she wouldn't be in the position she is in now and neither would Seth….Summer probably would have just beat the shit out of Sam. lol  
Ok, so anyways, thanks for the reviews…the story's really starting to pick up now and even more so in the next couple chapters! Thanks to everyone who is consistantly reading and reviewing...keeping do it and ill keep writing!  
This chapter is about the same length, but even though it seems like nothing really happened, the ending is the most important and everything else were events leading to it….and it was enjoyable to write (you'll see why when you read it)…_

_So heres chapter 6…7 should be up tomorrow or maybe tonight if I keep at it!...now enjoy!  
_

_

* * *

_

**Twisted Logic**

**

* * *

**

Summer sat in the sand, her head in her hands crying. Her eyes were puffy and sore.

Seth had hurt her before but this was something different…..

Why? She thought.

The longer she searched her brain for an answer, the further she got from the real answer.

Summer wasn't the same strong young woman she was 4 months ago…She was more brittle and delicate, although she hid it so well. Her wounds from Marissa's death were still open and the only band aid she had for it was Seth…..

Summer immediately stopped crying; realizing the answer….It was her fault.

She had driven him away. She had been leaning on Seth, using him as a crutch for the past few months. She was completely enveloped in her own pain and emotions that she didn't even think of his. But she didn't need to right? She was closer to Marissa than he ever was.

Then she remembered what it was like for him before the death. His Mother's drinking, Sandy's abandonment, his Brown rejection, the break up….Seth had plenty to deal with. She knew he had changed since the death…they all had, but had she caused it?

She neglected Seth so much because of her selfishness that he was looking to someone new to comfort him?

With every passing thought Summer fell further and further in to self doubt. Her heart sank deeper and deeper.

It was all her fault.

**----------------------------**

It was all his fault.

Summer was no where in the hotel room. She must have gotten sick of waiting for him and went to dinner by herself.

Seth reached into his pocket and opened his phone, dialling Summer's cell number.

"Hey it's Summer, leave a message"

Seth shook his head in disappointment in himself. She was probably in no mood to talk to him.

"Hey, listen, I'm so sorry about tonight but please believe me when I say it wasn't intentional. I didn't mean to…" Seth hung up as soon as he heard someone outside his door.

"Summer?" Seth called before he finished opening the door only to see Ryan and Jenn.

"Hey man" Ryan said a little tipsy.

Seth just mouthed a 'hey' and shut his door.

He checked his watch. Nine O'clock. Summer should have already been back by now… How pissed off was she? Seth sat into chair and leaned his head back.

**---------------------------------**

Summer sat in silence looking at her cell phone. It had stopped ringing about 10 minutes ago but she felt too weak to move. She just sat with the warm night air blowing on her, staring out into the sea. Something that she loved to do with Seth.

Eventually Summer opened her phone and played the message.

"Hey, listen, I'm so sorry about tonight but please believe me when I say it wasn't intentional. I didn't mean to…"

It just ended. Summer felt rage and anger flowing through her. If he was trying to break up with her after everything they had been through, he had better do it in person.

Her rage blackout was in full gear now and she picked herself up and stormed off to kick Cohen's ass.

Summer got back to the hotel and burst through the lobby to the elevators.

"Come on!" she yelled as she waiting impatiently for one of the two elevators to go to the ground floor. This was a large hotel with many floors and it just so happened that her room, being one of the best suites, was located on the top floor. Summer's patience only decreased and her anger and rage increased as she waited for the elevator. She glanced over at the door leading to stairway. She paused for a minute and then gave out a pathetic laugh.

'What kind of idiot would climb 20 flights of stairs!' She thought to herself, a disgusted look on her face.

"Finally!" she sighed loudly as the elevator opened its doors to her…the other elevator followed only seconds after the first. Summer rolled her eyes and got in.

**---------------------------------------------**

Seth stared blankly at a spot on the floor in front of him. Confusion changed to worry, worry to fear. Where was Summer? He looked at the clock. Ten thirty.

Seth shot up off the chair, moving for the first time in hours. He grabbed his cell and wallet and rushed out of the door.

He stood waiting impatiently as he watched both elevators start from the middle floor and go down to the ground and started to come back up. Seth furiously hit the call button repeatedly.

"Come on!" He shouted.

'What kind of idiot would wait 5 hours for a goddamn elevator!" Seth flailed his arms in defeat and ran to the door at the end of the hall. The one with 'Stairs' labelled on it.

**--------------------------------------------**

Summer, after pacing in the elevator, was relieved when she reached the top floor. She ran to the door and burst through it, expecting to see Seth. The lights were all off and Summer tripped over the mound of shopping bags she had thrown on the floor in front of the door.

"Dammit!" she yelled as stumbled on the floor and got back, checking to make sure no one saw her fall even though there was clearly no one around.

"Cohen?" she called, flipping on every light switch in the suite. She searched every room for some sign of him but found nothing….until she looked at the chair. It still had a fresh imprint on it, as if someone had been recently sitting there. She ran he hand lightly over the leather material which was much like the seating area on their yacht. She smiled slightly at the memory of her sitting in Seth's lap with Ryan across from them, all laughing hysterically at Ryan's frustration of teaching them to play poker. Summer chuckled quietly at the recollection of Seth's "poke-her" joke. A small tear formed in the corner of her eye and slowly ran down her red cheek. She cocked her head to one side thinking intently, her rage almost completely dissipated.

A green color clashed with the brown of the leather, breaking Summer's concentration.

It was a small folded piece of paper that was stuck in between the folds in the chair.

Summer curiously snatched it and unfolded it.

Her hand immediately began to shake and she crumbled the paper into her fist.

Tears poured down her face as she broke down again.

The image of black ink on green paper in the form of a female name and sequence of numbers separated by hyphens was burned into her mind.

She quickly turned and ran for the door, her hands automatically finding their way to her face, shielding her from anything and everything.

**-----------------------------------**

After the 5 flight of stairs, Seth was completely out of breath. He stopped hunching over to catch his breath.

He looked over the railing towards the bottom and felt like he was about the throw up.

'I'm an idiot' He repeated in his head, still sucking in as much air as he could get.

Seth looked back up at the way he had come from and then back down at the remaining stairs. He rolled his eyes and grunted as he bolted back up the stairs.

When Seth finally reached the door to his floor he opened it and collapsed against the opposing wall, his whole body slumped and his head down towards his legs.

He took no notice of the small figure down the hall running to the awaiting elevator.

The 'ping' from the elevator, signalling the beginning of it's decent made Seth shot straight up.

"Oh no" he sputtered in between breaths and immediately took off down the hallway.

By the time he reached the elevator, the doors were closed and already a floor and a half away from his.

"Shit!" he yelled and pounded on the elevator doors.

Seth began to half cry and half laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"I'm never going to get off this floor" he mocked at himself and slid down the wall and putting his head in his hands, he waiting for damned elevator to return, which he guess would be another 2 hours.

A minute later an older man walked by Seth. He had a confused and puzzled look on his face as he surveyed Seth's lonely figure.

The man stopped and turned to the elevator, pushing the call button. Immediately following were the doors opening and a loud 'ping'.

Seth slowly lifted his head and stared at the man getting into the elevator. Seth had the most vacant and annoyed face that could only be brought about by extremely annoying circumstances.

The man looked around him, becoming very uncomfortable with Seth staring at him.

"Did…did you want in?" he finally offered to Seth, who had not even blinked.

Slowly Seth stood up and dragged himself into the elevator, muttering words under his breath.

The man looked at Seth and quickly looked away, side stepping further away from him.

Seth hit the ground floor button and continued to stare at the man as the doors closed on both of them, concealing them in.

**--------------------------------------------**

When Summer finally reached the bottom floor, she ran out of the elevator, across the lobby and out the front doors into the warm night. She continued to run, not really knowing where she was going. When she stopped she realized that she was in a familiar place. A few feet in front of her lay her abandoned shoes, covered in sand.

She scooped one up and brushed the sand off and looked at it.

Summer turned and threw it as hard and as far as she could in some random direction.

She collapsed on the sand and continued to cry. He eyes stung from all the tears and it was amazing how she was able to produce and more salt water from her eyes, but they just keeping coming.

She heard a loud thud paused to listen. It sounded like something colliding with metal. Summer looked around and saw that it was her shoe that made the noise. She laughed a little and wiped away the tears in her eyes. She got up and walked over to her shoe, which lay by a metal post. She bent down and retrieved her shoe. She slowly looked at the metal thing that had scuffed her new shoes. Her eyes followed the post up to the top where it connected to a square sheet of metal. Summer stood there thinking inventively. She looked as if she was really focused on something in her mind.

Summer just continued to stand there, staring at the blue sign. A blue sign which sported a white picture of an airplane, a directional arrow, a number and two letters.


	7. Clocks

_Alright, this will most likely be the only time where 2 chapters come out in the same day!  
But I felt I had to push this one out.  
First off, thank you to all the regular reviewers, keep reviewing….I never said I would never write 2 chapters in the same day….today was only because I felt I owed it to you guys and the chapters themselves…I must say I was amazed at the responses of chapter 6…I must be doing something right.  
Okay so this chapter is different than the other ones….you may notice the lyrics in italics. Normally I would never write out song lyrics in the chapters, but for some reason I really felt compelled to do so this time…I think it turned the chapter from an alright chapter to a respectable one. Just in case you wonder, I don't pick the chapter titles out of a hat.. all have meaning, this one just had more than the others…so, let me know how it affected your reading….good or bad?. .I was trying to reinforce Seth's state of mind and feelings… and just the overall situation.  
Oh, I saved the 'good part' for the next post so you'll have to wait till then for Summer and Seth to talk….and DON'T expect it tonight…lol give me till tomorrow night or so.  
So enough rambling, read and review  
Heres chapter 7…_

_

* * *

_

**Clocks**

**

* * *

**

_Lights go out and I can't be saved  
Tides that I tried to swim against   
Brought me down upon my knees  
Oh I beg, I beg and plead_

The elevator doors opened.

The man very uncomfortably walked out, never taking his eyes off Seth and broke into a speed walk when he was in the lobby. Seth smiled after the man had left.

"That was fun" he smiled and then quickly remembered what he was doing down here in the first place. He immediately broke out into a run and stopped when he was outside. Although it was late, there were plenty of people around, which made his search more complicated. Seth scanned every brunette that passed, none matching Summer's beauty nor facial features. Suddenly he spotted a small, young brunette across the street getting into a taxi.

Summer! His brain was screaming at him, yet Seth held back. He squinted over the darkness and distance from him to her.

"Summer?" he whispered.

Suddenly something inside Seth snapped.

"Summer!" he screamed and started to run into the open street. Cars blew their horns, some flew past him others screeched to a halt. Seth was reckless enough to get himself killed but he had to get to Summer.

He was half way across the street when suddenly a large pickup truck stopped one foot in front of him. Profanities were being yelled by numerous drivers. Seth scrambled to get past the truck but, because of those few seconds he had been stopped, he missed her. The taxi started to pull away as Seth chased after if it down the street. Seth quickly jumped inside the closest cab, completely scaring the driver.

"Follow that taxi!" he screamed, freaking the driver even more.

For the first time tonight, Seth had gotten a break. Fortunately this cab driver knew what he was doing, for he slammed down his pedal and floored it after the other cab. It was not before long Seth was tailing the cab.

"Where are you going?" Seth exclaimed under his breath, having no idea where he was or where Summer was going.

Finally after an excruciatingly long 20 minute cab ride, the car in front of them pulled over at a house in a quite neighbourhood of the island. Seth still had no idea where he was or why Summer would come here.

Instead of bursting out of the taxi and scooping her up in his arms, he held back.

"Wait here" Seth mumbled to the driver and got out and watched her next move.

The brunette stepped out of the taxi and walked up the pathway to the front door of the house. Before she reached it, the door opened and a young man, in his mid twenties Seth guessed, stepped outside. The two immediately embraced and shared a long passionate kiss.

Seth felt his heart sink and shatter into a million pieces.

"Summer!" he yelled running up to the couple, clearly interrupting them. Seth had a small tear forming in his eye, but he blinked it away as he reached them at the door.

The man looked at Seth, very confused.

"Summer" he cried, his voice starting to break.

The man looked down at the brunette and she turned around.

Seth's heart picked itself back up and duct taped itself back together.

This was not the girl he loved. She was cute, but nowhere near as gorgeous as Summer Roberts. Seth exhaled loudly and felt as the weight of the world, which had just been placed on his shoulders, was taken away.

It wasn't Summer.

"Sorry" he mumbled and bolted across the front lawn to the taxi. He sat in the taxi, relieved and just relaxed for a split second.

THUMP. There's that weight again.

He still hadn't found Summer! Although he had just dodged a huge bullet, he still had at least one more with his name on it.

"Back to the hotel and step on it!" He tapped the drivers' seat, signalling for him to move.

"This is gonna be a long night"

**-----------------------------------------------------**

_Singin', come out if things aren't said_

_Shoot an apple off my head_

_And a, trouble that can't be named_

_Tigers waitin' to be tamed_

Summer hadn't left the sign post since she had found it. She was sitting down, her legs held tight against her chest, her back up against the metal post.

She had only one thought: Home. She wanted to go home. She no longer liked the idea of Hawaii. She had been here only one full day and already she wanted to leave and get away as fast and as far as possible.

Her concentration had been broken a couple of times. Once, by a dog and its owner. The dog had found its way to her and begged her to pet it. Summer smiled at the cute animal but looking at the curls in its hair only made her think of one thing.

The second time, she wasn't really paying attention. It was just some crazy weirdo running and screaming in the middle of the street. The fool did make her laugh out loud as she caught him taking off down the street after a car.

Now, Summer sat in complete silence just thinking 'Should I go?'

'Wait….was this one of those situations that could just be solved by remaining calm and talking everything through?'

So many past encounters in their relationship could have easily been fixed if they had just sat down, without running away from each other, and talked. This was something that didn't come so easily to Summer. The rage made it hard to talk, let alone listen.

Summer sat and thought about the entire day….the entire week…the entire trip. Finally, she lifted her head and stood up. She took one last look at the sign in front of her and made a decision.

It was time.

Summer turned and walked off.

**-----------------------------------------------**

_Confusion never stops_

_Closing walls and ticking clocks_

_Gonna, come back and take you home_

_I could not stop that you now know_

Seth was running ideas throughout his head as to where Summer could be. Unfortunately being on the island for only one day had him at a loss. He had no idea the kind of places a girl like Summer would/could go. Seth still had plenty of time to ponder for he was still 10 minutes away from the hotel.

Suddenly Seth's cell started to buzz. It took a couple seconds before it registered with Seth that it was his cell phone and that this wasn't some funky kind of cab.

Seth didn't need to check the called ID to know that it was Summer.

"Summer!" he practically screamed into the phone.  
No answer, but he could hear breathing getting faster and faster.

"Summer?" Seth voice was now more of a whisper. He was deathly afraid, not knowing if she was okay, or if she was safe. All he wanted to do was hold her in his arms again.

He pressed the phone up against his hear as hard as he could, trying to hear anything. And that's when it happened. His heart, after just having a patch job, fell apart yet again. He knew she was crying. He could practically hear her tears fall down her cheeks and off her chin. He absolutely hated it when she cried and it felt ten times worse when he was the cause. Summer had a way of making herself look like a young child when she cried. A child who just fell off her bike after trying to ride it for the first time. A child who just scraped her first knee. He couldn't help but want to scoop her up in his arms and protect her from the rest of the world.

"Summer, where are you?" he tried desperately.

All he got was a sob and then a dial tone….but not before hearing a high pitched noise in the background. Seth could make no mistake for this particular noise, after tonight, would haunt him the rest of his life.

"Hey can this thing go any faster?" Seth called up to the driver, who only responded with a nod.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

_Singin', come out upon my seas_

_Curse missed opportunities_

_Am I, a part of the cure_

_Or am I part of the disease_

The cab driver nodded and floored it into traffic. Suddenly there was a loud blare of a truck's horn and the cab landed on its top. A truck had slammed into it at the intersection sending it sliding on its side into parked cars.

Seth stood frozen, still at the curb from which he had only just stepped out of that exact cab not 2 minutes ago. That cab was now smoking and flipped over completely.

"Guess he didn't know what he was doing" Seth shrugged it off, for he had a more pressing matter to attend to.

He stood in front of the elevators glaring at them both.

"I don't want any trouble this time" he said as he gently tapped the doors of one and pushed the call button.

'Ping' the elevator replied as if gratified with the warm comfort Seth offered it.

"Yes!" he cried stepping in and hugging the wall with a big smile.

Seth opened his eyes to notice that his elevator buddy from his previous trip was standing at the doors looking at Seth with a priceless look on his face. He was completely, totally, beyond freaked out.

"I'll wait for the next one" The man took a step back.

Seth nonchalantly closed the elevator doors and pressed his corresponding floor button.

By the time Seth reached the suite, his heart was racing.

He quietly opened the door and closed it softly. He started to creep into the living room but didn't get far because as soon as he took his second step, he was sent to the ground.

Seth landed on the floor with a loud thud. He bit his lip to prevent his whimpering from being audible. He looked back and cursed the damn shopping bags, but made no attempt to relocate them.

He stood back up and noticed all the lights were off except for a small light in the bedroom. Seth limped towards the light, praying that he wouldn't run into any more bags on the way. When he got to the room, he paused in the door way and rested his head against the trim. He took in the entire room, but mostly focused on the small body on the bed. There lay a worn down Summer. She was on her side facing him and she was sound asleep. Seth quietly made his way over and crouched down next to her head. Her hair was messy and sprawled all over the place. Seth pushed back the strands of hair covering half her face and tucked them behind her ear. He softly slid his hand down her swollen cheeks, past her puffy eyes. She had clearly cried herself to sleep.

Seth had a look of pure gilt on his face. Summer's tears had barely dried from her face and her cheeks were still very warm.

Seth propped his back up against the bedside and rested his head on the edge of the bed right below her face. He pulled his legs up to his chest and fell asleep to the sounds of Summer's breathing.

_Home, home, where I wanted to go_

_Home, home, where I wanted to go_

_Home, home, where I wanted to go_

_Home, home, where I wanted to go_


	8. Fix You

_Alright, FINALLY the next chapter is done….It took me about 3 rewrites to get it the way I kinda wanted it…and even now Im still a little skeptical…..so please be kind… Let me know what you think, what you liked, what you didn't like…..  
Enjoy.._

_

* * *

_

**Fix You**

**

* * *

**

Summer awoke the next morning, her eyes sore and feeling heavy. Without opening them, she rolled over to her other side and began to stretch out. She felt around the bed noticing the emptiness. She sighed in disappointment, having the worst thoughts run through her mind in regards to where Seth was and where he had slept.  
'Great way to start the morning' she thought to herself and continued to stretch, expanding her arms as wide as they would go, along the width of the bed. Suddenly, she felt something knock over and land with a 'thud'.

Summer paused and slowly pealed her eyes open one at a time. She turned her head and looked to see what she had accidentally knocked over. She smiled and held back a giggle as she saw Seth's body hunched to one side, his forehead resting on the nightstand next to the bed. He was in a deep sleep, breathing slowly and deeply. His body looked like that of a rag doll which had been thrown and just landed in the most awkward position possible.

Summer got out of bed as quietly as possible and knelt down to where Seth was on the floor. She refrained herself from smiling at his cute awkwardness. She looked over at the corner of the room where all of her suit cases her stored. The thought of leaving still lingered in her mind. She looked back at Seth.

'I owe it to the both of us' she thought and put the whole leaving thought on hold.

Summer looked over Seth's entire body. The way he was sprawled out on the floor looked, in no way comfortable. Summer wanted desperately to move his from floor to the bed but she did not want to wake him. She didn't want to disturb his sleep, but she also was not ready for their inevitable confrontation.

She looked intently at Seth's face. Smiling, she thought of the enormous red line imprint from the edge of the nightstand that would be on the side of his forehead when he woke up. The smile quickly faded as she looked closer at his face. He looked terrible. Definitely worse than Summer looked. Seth face was ridden with exhaustion. His hair although naturally messy, was beyond messy. Seth expression hadn't changed since he had been asleep. Still, he had the look of extreme guilt and despair.

"Oh Seth" she sighed at an almost inaudible volume and slowly raised a hand to his face, ever so softly grazing the tips of fingers against his skin.

"What happened?" She questioned, refusing to change her volume.

The only part of Seth that moved was his chest slowly rising and then falling seconds afterwards.  
Summer looked from eyelid to eyelid, as if Seth's eyes were open and she was staring into them.

"I'm sorry" she again whispered. She had no idea what she was apologizing for, but she felt somehow, it was the right thing to say. Summer had the all too familiar feeling of tears starting to form in her eyes.

She took her hand away from his face and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
Seth legs were the only normally positioned part of his body so Summer lay down, resting her head in his lap. The rest of her body was curled up between his body and the nightstand. Somehow, she managed to squeeze in and into a comfortable position. She just laid there, basking in the comfort and safety he offered even in his subconscious state. She stared at the opposing wall with nothing but calm thoughts of happier times. Summer would need the feelings they gave her before Seth awoke.

----------------------

Seth finally allowed himself to awake from the calm thoughts of happier times in his dreams. He would need these feelings they gave him before Summer awoke.  
The first thing Seth felt as he slowly came into consciousness from his sleep was the pain on his forehead. Slowly lifting his head, he tried stretching but noticed that something was anchoring him down. He opened one eye and surveyed his body. Every single muscle from his waist up ached as he tried to sit up straight.  
Rubbing both eyes and feeling his forehead, he looked down in his lap realizing what …or rather who, it really was.  
He watched Summer's torso rise and fall quickly, for some reason she always had a much faster breathing rate than him. He smiled tenderly at her and pulled her hair away from her face. Seth raised his hand and softly ran it along her cheek. He was pleased to see that it was no longer red and puffy and had returned to its normal size and colour.  
He took in the comfort and calmness she always brought him and sighed quietly.

"What happened?" He questioned, his voice just below a whisper and his hand still stroking her cheek.

"I'm sorry" He whispered into her hair and kissed it lightly. He felt compelled to apologize but somehow the whole situation felt bigger than him just missing dinner. Seth then carefully wrapped his arms around her small frame and gently pulled her closer to him. He sat there staring at the far wall mentally preparing himself for when she awoke again.

Summer had never fallen asleep in Seth's lap. She calmly had her eyes closed the entire time, just enjoying the feeling of being lost in her own little world. She was mindful of Seth's delicate stirrings as he woke up.

Summer was about to speak when she heard Seth's muffled words. She listened intently, trying not to give away that she was awake. She held back the urge to turn around and wrap her arms around him, but quickly remembered what had started everything in the first place. That slut from the street whom he just had to kiss….but somehow the whole situation felt bigger than just the kiss.

"Cohen…" Summer whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

Seth's concentration was broke has soon as he realized Summer hadn't been sleeping.

Summer remained still, not moving while Seth continued to subconsciously gently make small circles on her arm with his fingers.

"I saw you outside the hotel last night." Summer softly let the word fall out of her mouth, reminiscing the previous night. The night that filled her heart and mind with so much doubt and fear. The same night that overflowed her eyes with a continuous stream of tears. The night that seem like it went on forever, never letting morning come.

Seth stopped the circular motions on her arm and suddenly all his questions were answered. Once again he found himself at odds with Lady Luck, for this predicament could only happen to Seth Cohen. He had a sour look on his face and just shook his head as he looked down at the floor beside him.

Summer waited for a reply but knew it would be hard to get anything out of Seth. He had a tendency to freeze up during important conversations or worse, back out and take the verbal beating without defending himself. This, Summer hated above all other things that Seth did. The mumbling she learned to live with for there was hope for him there, but after years of being picked on and ridiculed he developed this sort of self defence mechanism. Every time Summer had thought he had been making progress, Seth would do something to prove her wrong. She felt terrible that this was something that she couldn't directly help him with.

Seth looked quite foolish darting his head around in various directions as he fought with himself. This was one of those times where he needed to be strong….but he was sick of being strong. For the past couple months Seth had been the strong one whom his friends went to. He had put all his own problems on hold. His mother's drinking, his father's semi-abandonment, and the realization of Summer leaving for 4 months. He had put these feelings off and now they were returning to him with full force.

Seth let his older self win, allowing himself to be enveloped in silence.

"Seth" Summer knew he wouldn't respond. She knew she had to do something to get him to be open with her.

She slowly sat up and faced his. She cradled his legs, sitting on her knees, having one leg on each side of his. She brought her face closer to his stopping just a couple inches from his.

"Seth…" she repeated looking at him, trying to get him to raise his head.

"Look at me" She said with such softness and delicacy. Summer knew Seth had to do it himself, for this was not a situation where he should be forced. This he had to find the strength to do himself.

Seth knew Summer was looking at him. He could feel her piercing gaze that was mixed with so many different emotions, it was hard to pick them all out. Again, Seth began to fight with himself. This time he very slowly lifted his head, pausing along the way.

When he finally looked into her eyes it was like he could see straight into her. The feeling was so intense for him that he had to look away.

"Seth…." Summer whispered once more, trying to catch his eyes again.

"Why?" She looked at hurt as Seth did guilty.

Seth sighed softly and finally formed words in his mouth.

"I…I don't expect you to believe me…or even listen for that matter…but…" Seth returned his eyes to Summers, sincerity poured from his eyes.

"It wasn't my fault."

Summer, in her mind, rolled her eyes. Normally she would have laughed at this statement coming from Seth, for it was used time and time again but this time she fought to remain optimistic. She just sat in silence, knowing that interrupting Seth could shatter his confidence.

"I met her when Ryan and I were at the beach this morning…" Seth words were basked in fear and uncertainty.

"We uh, went back to their house for a party they were having…" His eyes never left hers. He could feel the same fear and uncertainty that he had. Seth could tell that Summer was not liking the direction of the story even though she was trying hard not to show it.

"I…I lost track of time. When I realized what time it was, I searched frantically for Ryan but he was busy hooking up with Sam's sister." Seth immediately regretted using her name, for that small detail wasn't something that Summer needed to hear right now.

Summer's glare became more intense at the mention of the girls name. That was a small detail she did not need to hear right now. Regardless, she kept her composure and waited for Seth to continue.

"She offered to drive me home and…and when got here, I rushed out so fast I forgot my towel. She brought back to me before I got inside the hotel…and then when she kissed me." Seth quickly looked away and down at the floor after finishing the last sentence, ashamed and full of doubt that she would even consider a single word truthful.

"I pushed her away as fast as I could…..but I guess I wasn't fast enough. Seth's voice trailed off, hating himself that he let any of this happen.

Summer knew Seth had always been a real sucker for a pretty face. He would practically throw all his inhibitions to the wind and wind up in a dilemma such as the one they're in now. At the realization of this, Summer's facial expression lightened as she was no longer mad, but plenty frustrated. Not only at herself but everything that had happened. For the first time in eight hours, Summer had no doubts in her mind. This was simply because she knew every single word Seth spoke was the truth.

"I…I just started yelling at her…I don't remember the last time I was that infuriated."

Summer was shocked. Never had she heard about Seth fly off the handle, let alone actually witness it.

She cocked her head to one side, faintly smiling at him, as his eyes returned back to hers.

"Cohen…" she whispered, her voice beginning to break.

"I just want to know, you know, how bad I feel about it." All doubt and uncertainty was flushed from his voice, it was now full of relief from her understanding…. even though Summer was yet to say anything but she didn't have to. Seth could tell right away that she believed him.

"Me too" Summer frowned with the saddest look upon her face. She felt so imprudent and almost completely responsible for the whole thing…even though it was clearly 'Slutty McSlut's' fault.

"But if you're going to Providence soon, you have to have more trust in me."

There was a time where Summer would be making this argument and not Seth.

"I know…" she looked down, ashamed that she didn't return the same level of trust as Seth gave her.

They both smiled at each other, happy with the fortunate turn of events.

"You're not gonna hire some creepy private detective to follow me around are you?" Summer narrowed her eyes at Seth.

"Well, not anymore" Seth quickly shot back.

They both grinned at each other before finally closing the small gap between them and pressing their lips together for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

"We're good now right?" Seth needed a direct confirmation just to ease him over.

"Yeah" Summer nodded before pulling him into her for another long, deep kiss.

Summer pulled away and rested her head against his chest. She sighed, happy to be back to they way that they were.

Seth rested his chin on her head as he held her tight, not wanting to let go.

"You have a big red mark on your forehead." Summer said with the biggest grin imaginable on her face and began to giggle.

Seth's smile immediately dropped, not finding the humour in the statement at all.


	9. Bigger Stronger

_Alright, I am officially back.  
I do apologize for my absence, there were pressing matters that had priority over this.  
I also apologize that my updates wont be as frequent as they have been...especially that 2 updates in one day bit...lol...I still have much to do, but I write as much as I can when I can.  
So this chapter...Not too much to it. a little smaller than the last chapter, but it sets the tone and level interaction between Seth and Summer rather nicely..It also sets up the next chapter which should be interesting.  
Read, review, comment, let me know waht you like/dislike.  
Chapter 10 should be up either tomorrow or the next day._

**

* * *

Bigger Stronger

* * *

**

After an hour of just laying there and playfully bantering back and forth following Seth and Summer's talk on the floor, they had since then migrated to the bed with Seth on top of Summer. They both had longed to be closer to one another ever since the whole clearing of the 'miscommunication'. Seth was all over Summer's neck placing soft, long kisses anywhere he could reach.

"Seth…..wait" Summer tried pushing his face away from her neck, even though she hated to do so.

"But I've been waiting" Seth returned, not letting up in the least bit despite the palm in his face pushing more pressure on him.

"No…..Seth!" Summer whined finally able to push him off her.

"There's something else I have to tell you" She looked at him uneasily, afraid of upsetting the just restored peace between them.

"That you're not purposely trying to destroy the mood?" Seth mocked playfully but a little annoyed with the interruption.

Summer glared at Seth before slapping him on the chest.

"I found something last night when I came back here the first time." Summer searched Seth's eyes for any negative signs.

"What d-….First time? How many times did you come here?" realizing what Summer had just said.

"Just once…but that was before I found that girls phone number on the chair" Summer shot out quickly trying to avoid elaborating on an explanation as to why she had fled the first time.

Seth just looked at Summer very confused but decided not to press the matter. Seth thrived off conflict evasion.

"Well?"

Summer immediately transitioned from being defensive to being the aggressor, a talent she held in high regards and was very proud of its effectiveness; especially against Seth. Summer's face no longer had an uneasy look. She now had her eyebrows raised and looked somewhat annoyed at Seth, who was clearly out of focus.

"Cohen" Summer glared at him sternly, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Okay, but if I tell you, do you promise not to get mad and not use your fists?" Seth knew that the only way he was going to get through the conversation without a bruise was by making Summer promise it.

"Cohen…" Summer gritted though her teeth, already displeased with the reason he had the phone number.

"Summer…" There was no moxie in his voice. Seth was rarely serious but this was an exception. He was still suffering from the bruise the volleyball from hell had left on his chest. He had forgotten about it up until Summer had slapped him in the exact same spot only a couple minutes earlier.

"Fine" Summer sighed rolling her eyes. It was way too early to argue with Seth about something so trivial as this….especially when she knew she'd do it later in the day anyways.

Seth lifted his fist up at her, extended his pinkie finger. He looked at her expectantly.

Summer smiled and wrapped his finger with hers, both kissing their thumb to seal the deal.

"If you must know, Sam gave it to me…" Seth cautiously looked at Summer through squinted eyes, slowly leaning away from her in fear of their promise being broken.

Seth noticed Summer flinch as the mention Sam's name, just as she had a earlier in the morning. Her eyed narrowed at Seth, hate swirled in her eyes at the mention of her. But she showed restraint, which Seth had always admired about her, even though it was a very selective type of restraint and he wished she showed it to him a lot more when Seth was in these particular situations.

Fortunately, Summer remained optimistic and allowed Seth to continue.

"…but only after she, uh…" Seth paused, not wanting to voice the previous night's catalytic event.

"Kissed you" Summer completed for him. Her expression had not changed, every muscle frozen in place. The reason for this was that Summer was not exactly listening to what Seth was saying. Instead she was focused on hating this girl, whom was the cause of everything that had ruined their vacation.

After a couple minutes of Seth searching her face for a reaction, all his words and their meanings dawned on Summer.

"Wait, WHAT?"

Her expression changed immediately, she was now completely pissed off at not only the super skank, but Seth too.

Seth saw the rage take over Summer's face and knew all too well that it would soon take over the rest of her body…and by the rest of her body, Seth meant her fists.

Seth quickly raised his arm that was closest to Summer to shield him from the impending onslaught, but he was much too slow.

Summer, honouring her deal, did not strike Seth.

"Cohen!" she yelled as she gave him a much more forceful than intended shove, sending him off the side on the bed.

Seth landed on his side with a loud 'thump'.

"I think I broke something" he whined, his eyes closed tightly which was all part of his over-dramatisation.

Had Seth's eyes been open he would have saw Summer grab the closest pillow and, while leaning over the edge of the bed, she started beating Seth with it.

"What……..is…….wrong……with…….you!"

Summer yelled at him in between strikes.

"What's wrong with you! We agreed no hitting!"

Seth quickly grabbed the pillow away from her, throwing it across the room far from her reach.

"This….." Summer grabbed another pillow from the bed, shaking it at Seth.

"…this is not my fist!"

Seth quickly realized that the tiny loop hole in his deal had just gotten him mauled by his pillow.

"Don't you know what 'NO' is!" She yelled at him.

"No." Seth laughed a little at the irony of the joke. Something Summer didn't take part in. Instead, she smoked the side of his head with the pillow.

"Smartass" She said bluntly, putting the pillow next to her.

"Alright! Just let me explain." Seth said from behind both his arms that were shielding his head from any other attacks.

Summer sat up, legs and arms crossed at the edge of the bed. Her pillow was directly beside her and ready for another assault on Seth's meagre body.

"The reason I have it is because after I yelled at her last night, she started to cry and I felt bad, okay?…" The sincerity and guilt in Seth's eyes was all but discrete. He truly felt bad for making someone cry…even though it was a milestone, having never made anyone cry before.

Seth was surprised at how defensive and protective he was about Summer. He couldn't remember the last time he actually yelled at someone…Seth was just not one of those people.

Summer's face dropped and was replaced with a faint smile. She knew Seth would never scream, especially at some one he didn't know… Seth was just not one of those people. The thing that struck her the most was that he was defending her and she didn't even know it.

"Cohen" Summer said softly, her head once again cocked to one said.

"I told her about you before she gave it to me so it's not like she was trying to.. you know, come between us or anything." Seth continued.

"Why did she give it to you then?" Summer's attention went back to the situation at hand.

"I don't know" Seth lied through his teeth to avoid another outburst from Summer.

"Cohen" Summer was getting frustrated again and could easily tell that Seth was lying.

"Fine. She wants to meet you and have lunch with lunch with us." Seth shot the sentence out of his mouth as quickly as possible. Just as quickly he leaned back from Summer and started to raise his arms again.

"Wh -What?" Summer shook her head in disbelief. Clearly she had heard him wrong.

Seth kept glancing from the pillow to Summer, carefully to notice any sort of movements.

Summer was getting completely worked up. She was at the point where Seth actually found her overreacting to be humorous….be he dared not to show it, for he would be struck down from where he stood. Even though pillows were too soft to leave bruises, he was convinced Summer would find a way.

"There is no WAY I would have lunch with her!" Summer spat out. She was offended that the girl would even suggest it.

"The only reason I would want to see her skanky little face is so I can kick her ass!" Summer loudly said. Her words engulfed with the most attitude she could muster. Her hands were curled tightly into fists.

Seth had no longer worried about the pillow and was now staring at Summer's hands with wide eyes. He couldn't help but take a couple steps backward.

Summer paused and closed her eyes. After a few deep breaths she flushed the rage from her body and slowly calmed herself down.

She opened her eyes and noticed Seth some 10 feet away from her.

Her eyebrows lowered at him.  
"You're such a wimp Cohen"

"I'm not a wimp okay? I'm just cautious."

"Just come here" She laughed, a large smile on her face.

Seth lowered his arms and slowly made his way towards her, never taking his eyes off hers.

He sat down next to her, purposely between her and the pillow. He very nonchalantly pushed the pillow off the bed as he continued to watch Summer.

Summer laughed at Seth's poor attempt to remain inconspicuous.

After the pillow was far from her reach, Seth continued their conversation.

"You might like her…you might start hanging out"

"Oh yeah, what would we do?"

"I don't know, maybe she likes pillow fights too"

"Ugh" Summer groaned as she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up" She said playfully as she lightly tapped Seth's cheek with an open palmed hand.

Seth playfully opened his mouth and started biting at air towards Summer's hand.

Summer giggled and leaned into Seth, knocking them both down on the bed.

Seth wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Fine" Summer, after a few minutes of silence, said quietly sounding defeated.

Seth smiled at her as he slowly stroked her dark hair.

"I'll call her after breakfast. You wanna go eat?"

Summers eyes lighted up at the first thought of food.

"Yesssssssss….." she groaned.

"…..My stomach's about to eat itself."

They both got up and out of the suite, forgetting that they were still in the same clothes as the night before.


	10. A Rush of Blood To The Head

_Alright, first order of business is I strongly and sincerely apologize for the length of time it took to update. Its been very hectic around here and some days I haven't even had a chance to sit down and write….BUT here is the next chapter…a little later than promised but its up  
Read, review and let me know how this chapter went with you…It took a long time to get it to a point where I felt comfortable releasing it…Did you like Summer's reaction? Should it have been different?...Let me know.  
As for the next chapter…..I don't want to make anymore broken promises so I'll just say I'll try and have it done by the end of this coming week._

_

* * *

_

**A Rush of Blood To The Head**

**

* * *

**

Seth and Summer, hand in hand, walked back from their enormously over-the-top breakfast barely able to move. The two of them were laughing and smiling at one another as they playfully teased while they walked down the hall.

"….fine then, don't wipe the maple syrup off you chin" Summer finished as they reached their door.

Seth leaned into her as if going for a kiss, but instead rubbed his sticky chin on her cheek.

"Cohen!" she screamed completely grossed out, but laughing at the same time.

Summer pushed him away from her and was about to smack him when the door to the room next to them unlocked from the inside and started to open.

"Hey man, I want some details, how was Sam's sister, was she -…."

Seth stopped mid sentence noticing that Ryan had neither long blonde hair, nor a sharp slim figure….although one of his wife beaters was being worn.

"Hey Seth" the blonde chimed, not seemed to be in the least bit bothered.

"H-hi Jenn" Seth smiled as he looked away and scratched his head in embarrassment.

Jenn looked at Summer, looking rather surprised to see that it wasn't her sister.

"Where's Sam?" She looked at Seth confused.

"Excuse me!" Summer already hated this blonde bimbo.

Seth chuckled at the predicament he had yet again placed himself in.

"Uh, Jenn this…this is Summer."

"Hi!" she smiled; acting like this was the beginning of the conversation among the three of them.

"This is Sam's sister" Seth looked wearily at Summer, who was trying to suppress the rage. He very slowly started to lift his arms to his waist, just in case Summer decided to maul him in front of Jenn….and not in a good way.

Breaking the silence Ryan came through the door.

"Whoa" He stopped abruptly looking at the three standing in the hallway.

"Hey" Seth mouthed and waved, acknowledging him.

Ryan continued to look at all three faces.

"Where's Sam?" He nodded at Seth.

Seth was getting eaten alive with the whole 'Sam' thing.

Seth laughed uncomfortably and glanced over at Summer. She was also laughing in discomfort.

"I'll hit you later" She pushed out through a fake smile.

"Uh huh" Seth looked down and shook his head, knowing that it was going to hurt.

"So we were just gonna…" Ryan motioned towards the end of the hallway towards the elevators.

"Yeah, I should probably so check on S-" Jenn stopped immediately when she saw Summer's hate glare.

"I should go home" she corrected, smiling timidly.

"Hey, actually we're supposed to have lunch with S….your sister" Seth knew better than to mention her name. He was more than willing to bet that Summer had been keeping track of how many times he used her name and that number would be the equivalent to the number of bruises he'd receive.

"If you guys wanna come too, we could all hang out together" Seth offered.

Summer looked at Seth puzzled but quickly caught on to what Seth was getting at. He had invited them for Summer's sake. He knew that she would be a little less uncomfortable if a couple more people were there. Especially if one of those people were Ryan. She smiled softly at the kind gesture.

"Sure" Jenn and Ryan both looked at each other and replied at the same time. They turned and walked down the hall.

Summer eyed Seth as he moved to unlock the door.

Seth opened his mouth and took in a breath but was interrupted before he could make a sound.

"Don't speak" Summer walked past him as he opened the door for her.

"We can just not go" Seth offered staring at the big doors in front of him. He now feared the meeting much more than Summer.

"Cohen just open the door"

Seth looked at Summer, looking uneasy. She returned the look with a very unsympathetic look of her own.

"Come on" She squeezed his hand tighter and led him into the restaurant.

Jenn, Ryan and Sam were already sitting at the table when Seth and Summer were ushered to them.

Sam's face lit up when she saw Seth and smiled widely. Her expression dropped just as quickly as she saw the stunningly beautiful brunette his hand was intertwined with.

"Hey, you didn't order yet did you?" Summer smiled at everyone but barely acknowledging Sam.

"No, you're just in time" Ryan answered, eyeing Summer and Sam.

The empty chairs were beside Ryan and, coincidentally, Sam. Seth quickly pulled out the chair next to Ryan for Summer. She raised her eyebrows at him unexpectedly but shook head and laughed as she sat down while he had a huge goofy smile on his face.

Seth knew that he would have to make Summer feel as comfortable as possible so that everyone at the table would survive the meal unscathed. Sitting her next to Ryan and acting like a goof was a good way to begin.

Seth sat down next to Sam. Summer on his left, Sam on his right.

"I hate triangles" Seth mumbled inaudibly and look down at his plate.

This was going to be some meal.

The group sat in complete awkward silence for a solid three minutes before some one finally spoke out.

"Oh, uh, Sam this is Summer. Summer this is Sam." Seth burst, utterly forgetting about introductions.

"Hi" Summer glared at Seth for a brief second before shifting her eyes to Sam, putting on a small satisfactory smile.

"Hey" Sam smiled uncomfortably. Seth's girlfriend was more than intimidating.

"Wow, that's a really pretty dress" She added.

"Thanks, yours…..too" Summer returned purely out of polite reflex.

Seth and Ryan furrowed their eyebrows and stared at Summer. They then looked at Sam's attire, which in no way could even remotely be called a dress.

Summer looked down at her food, slightly embarrassed and took a sip of her drink.

Seth looked at Summer, trying to portray the most sincere look of hurt on his face.

"What about my dress?" Seth leaned back so more of his shirt could be seen.

"Oh yeah, it's definitely you man." Ryan played along with the straightest face he could muster.

"Thanks" Seth smiled and nodded at him.

They both broke out into laughter.

It had become rather customary when the three hung out that Seth and Ryan would team up and tease and joke around with Summer. It was unfair to do but it kept humour in their lives and kept everything alive for them.

Summer was focusing hard at the plate in front of her forcing herself not to break into laughter at her 'blonde moment'. She could feel a chuckle trying to escape her throat as she bit her lip.

"Would you guys excuse me for a second" Summer said, her voice starting to crack. She stood up and swatted Seth on the back of his head as she walked by.

Seth flinched forward at the attack and felt dumb for not seeing it coming.

The two girls sat and looked at the two guys still laughing and then at each other. They were both in complete shock.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sam asked, her voice doused with concern.

"That was kind of mean" Jenn added immediately as if to finish the sentence. The two were clearly sisters.

"Yeah, we do it all the time." Ryan smiled dismissing the thought of Summer taking it the wrong way.

"It's kind of a routine for us" Seth nodded in agreement.

The two girls just shrugged at childishness of Seth and Ryan.

"Uh, Seth…does she know about…" Sam leaned closer towards Seth looking fretful.

"Yeah…" Seth smiled half heartedly and nodded

"She uh…she saw us"

Sam's eyes grew twice their normal size and her face turned a light shade of red.

"Oh my God…" She blankly stared at Seth in disbelief.

"Does…does she hate me?" Sam whispered, worry sweeping over her face.

Although Sam had no idea who Summer was, she was the type of person who always tried to not have enemies. She was in truth a really nice girl and felt horrible that she had placed Seth's relationship with his girlfriend in jeopardy.

"She….no, no…she uh, she doesn't hate you. Seth mumbled his words out, barely making a complete sentence and intentionally avoided any eye contact with her.

"oh" Sam whispered not at all convinced.

"Look Seth, again, I'm really sorry about everything."

"Hey, it's alright...I guess I'm partly to blame too. But it might be a good idea to tell Summer that."  
"Tell Summer what?" Summer suddenly appeared behind Seth, eyeing Sam sceptically.

Sam's face turned red again.

"Summer, I'm really sorry that I…"  
"What, that you kissed my boyfriend?" Summer cut her off, the attitude raising her voice.

Seth turned around and looked at Summer, surprised by her directness.

"No…well, yeah but I…" Sam looked at Summer very timidly and innocent.

"Okay, just because you're all like 'I feel so horrible' and acting all innocent and stuff, doesn't mean that you're not some little skank!" Summer's voice got louder as the rage slowly built inside of her; she used her hands to emphasize her statements, afterwards she returned them on her hips.

Ryan and Jenn's conversation was interrupted by Summer. They both looked over the table at her and watched without daring to neither speak nor move.

Sam was also afraid to move a muscle. She just sat there frozen like a deer caught in headlights, completely terrified of Summer. She was a small girl, but in no way did she act small.

Even Seth was frozen in his seat.

With the volume extrapolating from Summer mouth the five teens table had attracted more attention than they all wished.

Summer quickly turned around and stormed out of the restaurant.

The four just all stared at each other. Sam, looking on the verge of tears, stood and run off towards the bathrooms. Her sister quickly got up and trailed after her.

"I'll see you later back at the hotel man." Seth got up and left to track down Summer.

Ryan looked at all the people around staring at him. He raised his glass at them and smiled faintly before taking a drink.

"That was some meal" Ryan muttered to himself.


	11. We Never Change

_Ok, first things first…..something I should have addressed last chapter:  
Good to see new readers; parks586, kalexgurl, glad you started reading and even more that your posting your reviews…everyone else, thanks for sticking with me and posting reviews…always love to read them. Hopefully you find the chapters funny at their respective parts…I take pride in writing those situations more than any other and im trying to stay original but still true to the characters.  
So about this chapter… its mostly filler and pays its dues to the title (They're not chosen at random!). I felt I was drifting apart from some of the feelings of Seth and Summer that I had established early on in the story, so Ive tried to come back to that in the beginning and end of the chapter...dont worry I haven't forgotten about Seth's note on the boat in chp1…for those who haven't forgotten either)…Pretty much this is quality S/S/R time… and yes there is such a thing….its Darwinism…deal with it.  
Anyways, read, enjoy and post a goddamn review you fools!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
**

**We Never Change**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**xxx **

Seth bolted out the door of the restaurant and surveyed the immediate area around him. Chasing Summer had slowly begun to be a regular occurrence on their trip.

He stopped searching when he was a lonely figure on a bench at the side of the building, overlooking the ocean. The restaurant resembled the Yacht Club in Newport because of its spacious interior and the location in relevance to the beach.

Seth slowly made is way over to the tranquil brunette on the bench. He sat down neither of them bothering to speak.

As soon as Seth sat down he had an arm around her and she leaned into him. This was an automatic motion for them both and always happened without notice.

"So" Seth broke the silence for he could almost hear the gears turning and grinding in her head.

"So" She replied, both calmly looking out into the ocean.

"Listen Summer, I just want you to know how sorry I am for all this…"

"Cohen stop, it's not your fault"

"It's not?" Seth looked at her sceptically…It was almost always his fault.

"Okay maybe a little bit but not completely"

Seth nodded in acceptance, knowing that Summer blamed him, even if it was only a small amount.

Seth is not an ignorant person. He knew these situations all too well now but somehow he could never foresee the events before they happened. He became oblivious to the difference between what he doing and what he should be doing. This was his major downfall.

Seth had been assessing his actions from the night before in his mind. Many moments throughout that night and much of today he had been piecing meanings together with their actions. As he and Summer sat there on the bench in complete silence, it gave him more time to reflect on everything.  
Finally, he had reached a decision. It was entirely his fault.

He could not blame Sam, it was not her fault. She had no idea that Seth had a girlfriend, something that should have been unveiled within the first 10 minutes of him meeting her. There was no one to argue Seth's claims, no one to tell him it wasn't his fault. This was something that Seth needed to hear but since he didn't, he only fell deeper into self doubt.

"Hey"

Ryan broke Seth and Summer's concentration.

"Hey" Seth mouthed and simply waved whereas Summer merely smiled.

"Listen, I was thinking maybe we should all find something to do…" Ryan sat down next to Summer and joined the stare out into the ocean.

"Together" he added.

Seth and Summer looked at each other and shrugged in approval. Anything could be better staring at water.

"What'd you have in mind" Summer smiled curious to know Ryan's plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, where in the brochure does it say this is fun?"

Seth trailed behind Ryan and Summer as they all climbed the spiralling trail.

Ryan's suggestion of sight seeing intrigued everyone. They were on vacation after all and they had already found the very thing they had tried to escape from.

The day had been relatively planned out; their first stop was the famous Diamond Head State Monument.

The three were only a quarter ways up the trail when Seth's complaining started.

"Come on Cohen, where's your inner-Jew? I thought your people were used to long trudges down dirt filled paths." Summer smiled and just continued to walk ahead.

She was more than happy to take the long trek up to the monument for it was a great cardio workout for her.

"She's got a point man" Ryan smiled at Summer then back at Seth, whom was slowly trailing further and further behind.

Ryan was also somewhat eager about the little event. He always had an innate sense of culture about him, especially when it came to architectural-esque places, but was more than reluctant to show any sign of it.

Seth was taken by Summer's comment. It was a shot on her part and it had him completely speechless for once. He stopped and pondered at some sort of response, not being able to let Summer bask in the glory of shutting him up.  
"I'm not Jewish enough for this hike" Seth shook his head as he stared at the rest of the long trail ahead of him. Seth punted a small stone in front of him before continuing onward and upward.

Seth's head shot straight up when he felt something small crash into his chest. He saw Summer glaring at him twelve feet away.

"Did you just throw a rock at me!" Seth stared at her confused and a little infuriated.

"Did you just kick a stone at me!" Summer shot back immediately with more intensity than Seth.

"That was an accident! You deliberately _threw_ a _rock_ at me!"

Summer just looked at Seth, feeling a smidgen guilty about the mistake but there was no way she was going to show Seth any remorse!

"It was a stone" Summer dead panned.

"It was a rock!" Seth fought back, rubbing the sore spot on his chest.

Ryan looked down at Seth's feet where the one inch pebble that Summer threw at him lay. He looked at Seth, his face emotionless.  
"Dude, please" Ryan turned and continued to walk.

Summer smiled and whipped around, walking alongside Ryan.

Seth just stood there in disbelief, his jaw dropped, staring at the two.

"Come on!" Summer yelled not turning around to look back at Seth.

'Come on' Seth inaudibly mocked as he dragged his feet after them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey look, more steps" Seth mumbled to himself at he looked up at another set of steep stairs.

"At least these ones are spiralled" He grabbed the makeshift railing attached to them as he slowly pulled himself up, one step at a time.

Ryan and Summer just glanced at each other at Seth's conversations with himself. They smiled, shrugged it off and continued up the stairs.

"We're almost there Cohen" Summer said trying to ease him.

"To what, the next flight of stairs?"

"Well maybe if you looked up instead of staring at the ground all the time, you wouldn't trip all the time AND you'd notice that the top is less than a mile away" Summer turned around waiting for him to get to the top of the stairs her and Ryan finished climbing.

Ryan looked at Summer confused and then looked at the distance to the Observation Station, which was no more than a fifteenth of mile away.

When Seth reached the top, he repeated Ryan's actions and then looked back at Summer.

"What?..less than a yard?" Summer's eyebrows were raised, as she searched for the 'correct' expression from Seth.

Seth and Ryan both shook their heads in disappointment. Seth looked down at the spot three feet in front of him…nope no Observation Station there…

"Whatever" Summer sighed and turned around and head towards the last set of stairs.

Seth and Ryan looked at each other once more before breaking out into laughter.

Summer looked over her shoulder to sneer at the boys. She had taken but three steps before she tripped over a groove in the dirt path.

Both guys quickly rushed to her, helping her up.  
"Careful. You gotta watch out for the 'top'" Seth smiled at the snide comment and his wittiness.

As soon as Summer was standing and Ryan and Seth let go of her arms, she smacked Seth hard on the chest.

"That's not funny, it hurt!" She gritted through her teeth.

"I'm sorry" Seth stilled his chuckles, wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head.

Summer smiled widely at him and batting her eyelashes at him.

"I'm not carrying you" Seth said through his smile and started walking ahead with Ryan.

Summer's smiled faded quickly into a frown.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the three reached the top, they all let out a sigh of relief.

All three sighs were quickly replaced by 'wow' as they all looked out across the land from the great view they had.

They all just paused for a moment and took in everything. They had all seen enough ocean over that past 2 weeks to be sick of it, but the view they had from over seven hundred feet up made everything seem different.

The three sat on the edge of the large piece of stone and stared out onto the city.

"We should probably get some pictures" Seth mumbled; all motionless.

"Yeah" Ryan nodded, his head still forward.

"Did you bring the camera?" Summer spoke in turn, still not moving.

Seth froze….even more so, his eyes grew wide as he quickly remembered Summer calling to him from the bathroom to pack the camera. He had been more interested in the amount of porn channels the television got.

"Yeah, Ryan did you bring it?" Seth tried to nonchalantly pass the blame onto Ryan.

Unfortunately to Seth's surprise, Ryan pulled out a camera from his pocket and handed it to Summer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three teenagers then proceeded to create a multitude of pictures. Sentimental poses of the three, and then each other coupled off. Some pictures of the them but mostly to capture the scenery. The last final batch consisted of a single picture of each teen acting completely outrageous and then one composite of all three for the poses that made all the other tourists around them cry out in laughter.

The three had spent the latter part of the day up at the top of site. They sat, hung out like old times but somewhere inside each of them they still felt incomplete. All sitting in a row on the ledge, they all looked over to the vacant spot next to Summer where a lanky blonde would normally be perched. They would have small moments of silent remembrance when together. Although it seemed like a mood killer, it was, in truth, a great way to end it.

Seth leaned over and wrapped Summer in his arms and kissed her head softly. He looked at the other two a looked at the setting sun.

"I think its time we go" No answer was given and they all got up and started their long trek back down, side by side.

Ryan stopped after a couple feet, looked at Seth and then turned around back towards where they had been sitting. He picked up their camera and put it into his pocket. He then rejoined Seth and Summer, but not before pushing Seth into the wall that wrapped around the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night ended with the classic dinner and a movie, something the three made more than a habit out of. After the movie, Ryan went to his room and Seth and Summer prepared themselves for a much needed rest.

Seth crawled into bed after Summer. They lay facing each other and just smiled.

"Hey" Seth whispered propping himself up with one hand.

"Hey"

"You alright?" He could tell by the look in her eyes something was bothering her and he had a good inkling as to what it was.

"Yeah….it's just sometimes I just really miss her." Summer forced a smile as she struggled to keep her composure.

Seth moved his free hand onto Summer's arm and slowly massaged it up and down.

"I know" Seth had no idea what to say to Summer. They had many small talks about Marissa, or lack there of but like every other time words were at a loss for him.

Seth wriggled closer to Summer and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

Again she forced a smile knowing Seth was trying his best to console her.

"But the three of us, we do okay though…..right?" Seth looked at her face uneasily, unsure if he should have said anything at all.

"That's not what I mean though" Summer's voice no longer sounded like it was on the verge of a break down but rather closing up. She looked away from Seth's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Seth moved his head around trying to catch her eyes in his again.

"You wouldn't understand" Summer mumbled as she rolled over, turning her back at Seth.

Seth looked at her sympathetically and put his hand on her arm. She pulled her arm away, obviously not in the mood to talk…anymore.

Seth gave up and lied on his side facing her back. He sighed and just watched her quietly sob. Eventually Seth fell asleep, his head leant up against the back of Summers.


	12. White Shadows

_Alrighty, its that time again...  
Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. Im estatic that you guys enjoy the humourous parts..I think that means Im doing something right! Thank you anon. reviewers (and the regulars too).  
As for the the thing about Seth and Summer in regards to their feelings, theres still lots that havent been said and they definitely need to sit down and talk..same for Ryan..but lets face it these are the characters of The OC and its not gonna happen...or will it...  
Anyways, about this chapter...for those of you who dont like Ryan ( I dont really, but I felt that this part was needed to establish some things) Im sorry, but the first part is needed...and for those of you that do: There you go! lol  
This turned out to be the longest chapter written thus far..but it doesnt really seem that long. I know that not a lot seems to happen..and it doesnt...but you never know, what happens here could be setting premises for future situtations...I still have a few really good tricks up my sleeves for you guys...  
So, enjoy, read, review, tell me what sucks and what doesnt._**  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**White Shadows**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"…_I spent the whole night wishing you were there."_

Ryan looked out of the window in his hotel room.

"_My life just doesn't work without you."_

He gazed at the dark star-lit sky. Ryan was perched on the window sill, back against the wall; his arms cradling his bent knees.

"…_I don't know what my future is but I know it's with you."_

Images of memories long past flashed through Ryan's head. He looked down at the beach across the street. What he saw was no Hawaii. No Waikiki. What he saw was four teenagers strung together; two girls two guys. They walked down the stretch of beach laughing and toying with one another.

Ryan formed a small faded smile on his face as he stared at them.

He slowly blinked, rejuvenating his eyes so that he could watch the image longer. When he opened his eyes, the four were gone. He saw an empty stretch of beach. He saw Waikiki. He saw Hawaii. His smile disappeared just a quickly as it came.

Finally Ryan tore his face away from the window. He fixed his eyes on the half empty bottle and glass beside him. His face quickly filled with anger, his jaw buckling and his teeth clenched. He grabbed the recently emptied glass and hurled is across the room with excessive force causing it to shatter against the wall in the bathroom.

Ryan rested his head against his knee caps and tried to steady his breathing.

"Hey man"

Ryan's head shot straight up and saw Seth standing in the door way on the other side of the room. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and looked at Seth despite his glossy eyes.

"I fell off the bed and uh, now I can't get back to sleep." Seth looked down and fiddled with his hands.

Ryan just continued to look at Seth, still very unsure how or why Seth was in his room.

"Summer's a kicker" Seth quickly added, hoping that would cure some of the confusion on Ryan's face.

"Ah" Ryan whispered in muted level and slightly shook his head in acknowledgement. He was still looking at Seth for further information; there was still one question left.

Seth raised his key card to Ryan's room.

"Of course" Ryan nodded and looked back out the window.

Seth made his way across the room and sat on the edge of the large bed, facing Ryan.

"What're you doing here" Ryan asked bluntly, not at all in the mood for company.

"Well, I figured that we haven't had much Seth-Ryan time so…" Seth rubbed the palms of his hands on his knees.

"…I know this is no pool house but…" Seth trailed off watching Ryan's face for a reaction.

Ryan just sat there and looked out at the city below them.

"Uh, we could start by telling me why, uh you're getting more than friendly with the Russian Prince." Seth pointed at the vodka bottle next to Ryan.

Ryan looked at it for a moment and then looked back out the window.

"Why, did Jack dump you?" he replied very monotone and sounding very unenthusiastic.

"It was John, and yes" Seth retorted quickly but he quickly turned serious.

"Dude, what's going on" He looked at Ryan with concerned eyes.

Ryan exhaled lightly remained motionless.

"Man, we all miss her but you can't keep doing this to yourself."

"I know!...Alright…I know" Ryan shot out loudly at first but softening as he finished.

Seth was taken back a little by the small outburst. He knew this was only infuriating Ryan but he had to get it out.

"I know it's hard, we're all going through the same thing"

Ryan shook his head his teeth and fist clenched as he turned closer towards the window as if to block the sight and sound of Seth.

At this point Seth was getting more frustrated. Not only had Summer given him the cold shoulder tonight but he was also getting it from Ryan.

"Just leave me alone, alright?" Ryan managed to push through his gritted teeth.

Seth got up and stood next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, trying to pull him away from the window, towards him.

"No. Come on man tal-…"

"Seth…" Ryan quietly warned.

"…k to me, tell me wh-…"

Ryan's breathing increased. This was no time for Seth to be persistent but it was too late. Ryan snapped.

"Seth Ryan practically screamed. The rage that was flowing through him escaped through his arm flailing at Seth, knocking him on the floor and up against the bed.

The half brothers stared at each other both with a multitude of emotions concealed in their faces.

Seth looked completely dumbfounded. He was in complete shock and disarray. He never actually feared Ryan up until now at this very moment. Everyone knew Ryan as an impulsive person and short tempered. Seth had just picked the wrong moment. Above everything else Seth was hurt. Not physically, like every other time, but emotionally. Never had Ryan lashed out to that magnitude to one of his friends and the fact that he did raised serious questions in Seth's mind. He couldn't blame him though. Ryan had been so reserved, so secluded since the death it was only a matter of time before he let some of it out. Seth just wished he had brought a mouth guard or a helmet with him.

Ryan's eyes flared at Seth, full of rage. He didn't mean to lash out at Seth nor to hit him but he just lost control. Ryan's eyes shifted to a spot on the floor next to Seth and just continued to stare it as everything fluttered through his mind.

Without saying a word, Seth, using the bed for support, pulled himself up and quietly walked out of the room. He flattened himself up against Ryan's door. He heard the shattering of glass from within the room. Seth sighed and shook the confused look that was plastered on his face.

Seth went back into his own room and made his way to the bed. He was definitely tired now...again, not just physically. He half smiled at Summer whom the very sight of managed to calm Seth down... but only a marginal amount.

Summer was lying on her side, facing the vacant area on the bed where Seth should have been.

Seth quietly laid down facing her, trying to make as little noise as possible. Although Seth was tired, he needed to talk and wouldn't sleep until he did…to anyone. When he opened his mouth, about to wake Summer up when Summer rolled over to face the other side of the bed. Even though she was sleeping it was almost if she knew Seth wanted to talk to her and just like the time before, she had turned her back on him, shunning him.

Seth's face dropped, as well as a small part of his heart. His two best friends had no time for him and once again Seth started to feel utterly alone.

He shook his head and grinned at the absurdity of the actions of his 'friends'. Seth turned his back to Summer and just stared at the wall, his mind running a mile a minute.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seth had no recollection as to when he fell asleep but it hadn't been too long ago.

He was exhausted and the sounds of Summer and the sun blinding him through his eyelids had awakened him. He was in no better mood nor frame of mind than the night before…or rather earlier that morning. He still couldn't help but feel a little disserted and alone.

"Cohen?" Summer yelled from the bathroom, just finishing her shower.

Seth made no attempts at a reply. No moans. No groans, nothing. It was his turn to be alone. He wanted to shut out and turn away the people he cared most about.

He pulled the covers up and over his head, sheltering him from the light and the sounds.

When Summer heard no reply, she knew how to get a 'rise' out of Seth in the mornings. She smiled and walked out of the bathroom with just her towel clinging to her body. He remained motionless, his entire body buried under the sheets.

"Cohen!" She yelled again, this time with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Seth felt a heavy piece of linen fall on top of him and his sheets. Summer's fragrance was drenched in it as he could smell the all too familiar smell sieving through the sheets. He couldn't help but take a deep breath and enjoy it.

Seth's eyes bulged out, doubling in size. If her towel was on the bed, then she would be… Seth's mouth opened. This was definitely a new approach for Summer but he wasn't one to complain!

'NO!' Seth's brain screamed at him.

'You're pissed! You were abandoned! You want to be alone!"

Seth's internal struggle ended the way it always did.

Feeling somewhat cowardly he slowly lifted and turned his head.

Seth was never good at listening to reason.

When the sheets finally fell off his head Seth stared at the image in front of him. He gasped loudly. He had never felt more betrayed…There Summer stood completely and perfectly….so not naked. There the towel was still wrapped tightly against her small body.

Seth looked down at the wet towel next to him and then up at Summer. He finally got the notion that the towel next to him had been used for Summer's hair and not her body.

"Why do you have to have hair" He mumbled, falling back down on the bed.

"Would you rather I didn't?" Summer smiled, knowing that her little trick had succeeded.

Seth stopped and thought for a moment.

"Yeah you're right. Bald chicks are gross" He then covered himself with all the sheets again, knowing that he should have listened to his brain in the first place.

Summer giggled after taking back her towel and marched back into the bath to do…whatever it was that she did for two hours in the bathroom.

"Come on! Hurry up and get dressed, there's a 90 chance of 'perstipitation' today, so we should try and get out before it starts." She called through the bathroom door.

"Precipitation" He corrected.

Seth sat up and cocked his head to one side, a single eyebrow raised.

"Have you been watching the Weather Channel again?"

"Come ON!" She yelled even louder.

There was no way Seth could be mad at her and he would much rather be hand in hand with Summer than be alone.

He repressed his mood, not wanting to ruin Summer's apparently better mood than the previous night. Seth did this with ease for this was something he had gotten better at all through the Summer. He never really had the time to be alone and wallow.

He knew he was utterly defeated.

Seth groaned and rolled over on the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryan groaned and rolled over on the bed.

He hadn't slept a single minute the entire night. His head was consumed by everything and everyone. Marissa. Seth. His life, her death.

He spent the latter part of the morning reviewing the events of the night up to the point when Seth left. He knew he had to apologize and soon, but he couldn't. Ryan needed some more time alone. He draped the covers over himself and buried his face in the pillows.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think we should wait for Ryan?" Summer raised her fist to knock on Ryan's door as they exited their room after promptly dressing for breakfast.

"No!" Seth reached out and stayed her hand from touching the door.

"Uh, I don't think he's gonna want to come"

"What? What're you talking about?" She turned to Seth, not fully understanding him.

"Well, I just think that yesterday was kinda hard for him you know, the three of us together…without uh, Marissa" Seth looked at Summer uneasily. He did not want a repeat of the previous night. From Summer or Ryan.

"Oh" Summer's face faded slightly at the thought of Marissa. She knew what Ryan was going through all too well, something she, nor Ryan, thought that Seth could possibly understand.

"Well, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just think he needs some time" Seth shifted his weight from one leg to another, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Okay, yeah." Summer responded. Seth could sense the distraction in her voice and in her eyes.

"Summer..." he began

"Come on, let's go eat. I'm starved." She purposefully cut him off.

She grabbed his hand and led him down the hall towards the elevators.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seth and Summer had just finished another massive breakfast and were in their room preparing for their day at the beach.

Summer had spent almost the entire meal comparing Seth's complexion to an Albino. Naturally, Summer had a habit of over exaggerating on certain things. After 10 minutes of trying to disprove Summer's accusation, Seth caved and agreed to spend the day at the beach with her. Summer smiled triumphantly and added that she would help Seth pick out what bikini to wear.

As they made their way across the lobby, towards the elevators, Summer stopped dead in her tracks.

"Wh-…" Seth stopped a few steps ahead and turned to see what had held her up. When he realized what it was, an enormous grin crept over his face.

Summer slowly turned towards the large glass lobby doors and looked outside.

Her mouth dropped.

A bolt of lightning cracked through the sky followed by the booming sound of thunder. Immediately the rain came crashing down. It was a torrential down pour.

"You gotta be kidding me" Summer shook her head in disbelief.

She then turned back around and looked at Seth. He had the biggest, most dorkiest grin slapped all over his face; from ear to ear.

Seth held out a hand to wave at Summer, still smiling.

Her open jaw immediately closed and she now sported a frown on her face. She then began power walking back to the elevators.

When she approached Seth opened his mouth to broadcast the witty remark that had been forming in his head since Summer had first saw the rain.

"Don't speak." Summer said as she walked right past him, not letting up her speed.

Seth just stood there for a moment, displeased.

"S- Summer. Hey, wait" He called as he took off after her to catch up.


	13. Poor Me

_Alrighty then...finally finished the next chapter.  
Firstly, Im kind of disappointed in the length and content of this chapter. I didnt get everything I wanted to put in it but I had to put something out before I left.  
School is starting again and it seems the work is being piled on so it doesnt seem like I'll have much time for writing..damn college...that does NOT mean this story is on hiatus nor does it mean its cancelled. Since ive started I went from day to day, to every other day, to every week postings...ill try to keep it to every week but it might be every other...anyways...  
Reviews: Firstly, THANK YOU **kalex **for finally saying it, I knew as much but I just needed someone to tell me it was moving too slowly to get my ass in gear. Im glad you understand all the character's povs cause I think that means Im doing something right...as for Seth's freak out...I dont think hes much of an exploder which is kinda what happened in this chp BUT have faith...he was yet(again) to express his feelings on all matters and such bottling up can lead to grave explosions...you never know, so dont worry **spiffykay... **I would say within the next two chapters Seth should get all his feelings out...possibly even more than that... **June.Louise**...good to see your review and ive been preoccupied with your oh-so-well written fic..good job du  
Anyways, enough blabbering...heres chp13, enjoy and review...dont worry next chapter should move everything along...i know its been progressing VERY slowly.  
I'll post an AUTHORS NOTE of how the next chapter's moving along when later on..._

_One last word, thanks to **Danni **for all the help thus far...and to all reviewers: If you want to blame some one for all the delayed postings, blame her._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Poor Me**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

The clouds from the rain storm had engulfed the city in a dark shade of grey.

Since there was no point in leaving their hotel room, Seth and Summer had once again curled up to a movie.

Of course it had taken them over ten minutes to mutually decide on one, each pleading their case for their respective genres. Eventually they decided on the movie "Seven", a particularly dark movie for a dark day.

They lay on the bed with Summer curled up closely to Seth and her head resting on his chest. Seth had his arm around her to keep her close.

When the movie had finished they remained motionless on the bed. Seth closed his eyes and lightly leant his head on hers. He closed his eyes, enjoying the moment, totally oblivious to everything else around them.

Seth was awoken from his semi-conscious state when her felt Summer twitch and shudder against him. In no way could she be cold, the warmth of both their bodies together was more than adequate. He opened one eye to see what the disruption was about. He saw her shoulders spasm back and forth and then the quiet little sob that escaped from her mouth, Seth's suspicion was confirmed.

"The ending wasn't that sad" he whispered as he moved his arms to readjust his grasp on Summer. The ending was kind of sad but more of a 'aw' sad not a 'I think I'm going to cry' sad…even for Summer or any girl for that matter.

Summer sniffed and tried to wipe the runaway tears from her face.

"I know…" was all she said.

Seth knew there was clearly more to it and decided to wait for her to continue. Unfortunately nothing preceded her first words and the two just lay in silence.

"Summer" Seth nudged her signalling that he was waiting for her to keep going.

"It's just a sad movie okay?" She sniffled through her words and started to get up.

"Whoa, whoa, wait." Seth quickly tightened his grip and held her back down against him. He wasn't a forceful person, everyone knew that. He, among the rest of the Cohen's, are actually notorious for conflict evasion. This however was an exception.

"Cohen…" she groaned trying to fight his grip, which was surprisingly strong.

"No. Hey! Come on…" Seth tried to calm her down while he struggled to keep her clenched fists away from any and every extremity of his body.

"Seth!" she screamed, her voice was shaky and mixed with rage and distress. Her tears continued to fall down her face.

Any other time Seth would have let her go and given up but this time was completely different. She would either have to knock him down on the floor just as Ryan had or she would have to submit and allow him to comfort her.

Summer was always as strong emotionally as she was physically but again, that strength had dwindled some since Marissa's death and Seth knew she needed him more than ever. The problem was, Summer didn't realize this. Whether it was pride or just blindness, she was trying to deal with this herself.

Although both his friends would confide in him about Marissa and all things related, it never seemed to get overly deep. He and Ryan would usually sit in silence for long periods of time or he would sit and hold Summer against him. Even when words were exchanged, they would be very vague and repetitive. Now, they had stopped disclosing to him altogether. Ryan had begun to drink and Summer seemed to grow more distant emotionally with him.

Seth was completely frustrated and was more than sick of being brushed away. Seth had to control himself and not burst out at Summer for that would only push her further away and deepen her sadness. Instead, Seth started the only way he knew how to handle a serious issue…

"Come on, comforting is always best when it's forced." He pulled her back and slowly stroked the top of her head.

Summer spat out at the inappropriateness of the 'joke', but couldn't help but chuckle through her tears for a split second.

Finally, Summer stopped fighting and sat still, signalling to Seth that she had given up.

Seth sighed in relief. Summer was quite the fiery girl and very strong for her size…or maybe he was just very weak for his…

As soon as Seth loosened his grip Summer covered her face with her hands and cried. She leant back into him and Seth rearranged his arms around her to be more comforting. He kissed the hair on top of her head and rested his head against hers. He rubbed her back gently as she let all the tears; everything she had been bottling up was let out.

"I miss her so much" she sobbed softly after a solid minute of deep crying.

She took her hands away from her face and gripped him tightly around the waist.

"I know." Seth could only whisper back into her hair and kissed it again while slowly rubbing her back.

Summer buried her face deeper into Seth chest, his shirt starting to become wet and stained from her tears and makeup.

Seth tilted his upper body back a little trying to get Summer's attention. He snaked his head around trying to catch eyes with her.

Summer finally, slowly lifted her face to look straight at him.

She was the saddest girl in the world.

She looked at him with eyes that were ridden with grief and sorrow. Her frown could melt even the iciest of hearts. Her entire face was red and the stained lines from her tears shone when the light hit them. Her lips trembled as she tried to compose herself in front of Seth.

Seth's eyes wandered around her face, taking in every detail until he finally settled back on her eyes.

His look almost completely mimicked hers. It was not because of the loss of a loved one but because how deeply she was effected by it. It pained him to see her in such a state and even more so because there was nothing he could do to help her.

Seth slowly lifted both hands and wiped the tears away. He then leant his forehead against hers and smiled faintly.

Summer forced a half smile and kissed him lightly on the lips.

They both broke away for a moment and Seth lied down completely on the bed. Summer immediately lied half on top of him, the other half beside him and rested her head on chest.

The two lied there on the bed for a long time in silence, just loving the closeness and comfort each other had to offer. Even though each only spoke once, Summer was starting to feel better.

Finally Seth spoke.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Summer shook her head even though it was still glued to Seth's chest.

"It might help"

Summer just shook her head again.

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" Seth urged on.

"Why do you want to talk about it?" Summer snapped at him as she pushed herself off of him to sit up.

Seth was taken back by the sudden mood shift and the elevation in her voice.

"Why don't you?" Seth said matching her tone.

"Because I don't!" she yelled louder.

"Why not?"

They were both at a volume where an older man who just happened to be walking past their room paused and looked at the door with a confused and puzzled look on his face. When the shouting resumed he quickly broke into a speed walk down the hall.

"Just leave me alone" Almost immediately Summer's attitude changed and she was no longer sad and was becoming more and more infuriated by Seth's constant prying. She just wanted to be alone and he wasn't letting her.

Summer rose to walk away but Seth caught her arm.

"Seth, I'm warning you!" she yelled the rage was skyrocketing in her.

Seth again, was taken back by her mood swing. Although he was accustomed to her mood swings due to more… genetic reasons, this however, was not one of those cases.

Seth even flinched a little and curled his shoulder inward to help block some vacant attack.

"What are you gonna do, hit me too?" Seth yelled at her.

He immediately froze and let go of her arm upon realizing what he had just said. The anger that was flooding through Summer's body quickly drained after hearing Seth's words.

"What?" Her face quickly turned serious, her eyebrows furrowed.

Seth quickly looked away from her.

"I….uh…I didn't…uh…w-" He stuttered trying to come up with a cover up but it was too late. Summer had caught him and he knew there was no way in keeping it from her.

Seth bit his bottom lip and shook his head at his foolishness. This was something he knew he had to keep from Summer because he didn't want it to seem like Seth was having problems of his own; she was having too many already.

Summer sat back down on the bed and warily looked at Seth.

"It's…uh…it's nothing." Seth said, his eyes not moving from the spot on the bed just in front of him.

Summer knew that was coming.

"Okay, so if it's nothing, then why don't you just tell me"

Seth just stared at the bed and continued to shake his head. He felt like an idiot.

"Cohen" Summer lowered her head to try to catch his eyes.

"Seth" She said quietly and lightly hooked her finger on the bottom of his chin and towed his head upwards at her.

"It's…" He started as he finally made eye contact with her.

"…Nothing. I know." She finished for him.

"But, how 'bout you tell me anyways?" She smiled sincerely at him.

Like a deer in headlights, Seth was caught in Summer's gaze and felt all the power to deny her dissipate.

Seth turned his head away from her.

"The other night when I couldn't sleep I uh, I went over to Ryan's room."

"Wait, what time was it?" Summer remembered that the two of them went to bed pretty late that night.

"Uh…two thirty…" Seth glanced over at Summer. Her head was tilted to one side with an expression that said 'Yeah right'.

"…or maybe four." He corrected, knowing that she wasn't believing his first time.

"Cohen!" She scolded.

"What, it's not like he was asleep. I was just walking by and I saw his light on." Seth implored, truthfully too.

"Uh huh." Summer didn't quite believe him but would let it slide.

"I did!"

"Okay, continue…" Summer definitely didn't believe him.

"So we got to talking and then he uh, didn't quite knock me across the room but he might as well have."

"He hit you?" Summer mouth dropped.

"Well…yeah, you know…" Seth's eyes darted around as he tried to shrug off the subject.

"What were you guys talking about that made him turn into the Hulk?"

Seth's eyes widened and looked at her.

"Don't get too excited" She coyly smiled.

Seth smiled quickly before he continued.

"That's just it, we weren't talking about anything"

"So, what, you were bugging him too?"

Seth shrugged and glared out the window.

"Cohen…" Summer said softly and put a hand on his lap causing him to look back over at her.

"Not everyone likes to talk."

"I know…Okay, I know that." Seth looked down at his fidgeting hands.

"I just that…I get that this was like, a _huge _thing for all of us but, we gotta get over it."

"Get over it?" Summer repeated his last words with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Like, move on from it" Seth tried to clarify.

"You don't get it, do you" Summer said almost at a whisper as she shook her head at him in disbelief.

Seth looked up at her a little confused.

"That's why we don't talk to you about it!" Summer was practically yelling at him, her voice straining to maintain its composure.

"You don't know what its like to lose a best friend! A sister!...You have no idea."

Seth just stared at her confused and a little shocked.

Before he could open his mouth to rebuttal Summer continued, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"You don't get it!" She screamed  
"She was my best friend and now she's gone! She was the first real friend I had and now…" Summer's words were muffled as her hands caught her heavy head.

Seth looked at her with a heavy heart and softly placed a hand on her back.

"You have me…" He tried to comfort her, but at the moment, he was just some consolation prize.

"That's not the same thing." Summer finally managed to say between sobs.

Neither of them realized how much of this conversation was like a similar conversation they had, had in the past.

Seth had forgotten all about the argument he was about to make. The sheer sight of Summer in such a wrecked state was enough for him to forget anything and everything and just be next to her.

"I can't talk to you…to Ryan…about the same things I could with her. I can't replace her with someone else, I…I can't… Summer's tears poured out even more and her voice was cut off by gasps of air as she let everything out.

For a moment Seth's thought lingered on Ryan and his departure some two years ago.

He knew this situation wasn't all too different, but there was no possible way of telling that to Summer without getting into another heated conversation, which was the last thing she needed. What she needed was Seth and him comforting her.

Seth wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against him.

"We'll get through it, I promise" He softly whispered into her hear. Somehow he felt compelled to say it, as if it seemed like the proper thing to say.

Seth kissed her head and gently rubbed her back while Summer's tears slowly started to subside.

He paused at a single thought and leaned back to look down at her.  
"You're not gonna run away to Portland are you?" he said cynically.

Not thinking that Summer clocked his words he rested his head on hers and just sat there with her.

A few minutes later he felt a sudden jab into his ribs from Summer's fist.


	14. Square One

_Alright, Its been a long time coming but I finally had a chance to sit down and finish the chapter.  
Thanks for the great reviews, great comments and everyones thoughts on what is going on.  
Okay, so hopefully this chapter will be able to sustain everyone for a while longer...Again, it doesnt make as much progress as i would have liked, but it revealed a great deal of information. If you find yourself unable to understand what **exactly** is going on (or will go on) dont worry, the next chapter will explain EVERYTHING for it is officially the LAST CHAPTER IN HAWAII. yay  
Anyways, read, review, enjoy and LEAVE A COMMENT...I have no idea when the next chp will be up or even started...but I know everything that will happen I just have to convert it to word formation...but Ill go a fast as I can...an engineer's life is very busy and they're really pouring on the work._**  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Square One  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Summer stirred as she began to wake from her little nap.

The two of them had fallen asleep, Summer in Seth's arms. That was the great thing when being close with him; they were so comfortable in each others embrace that they could just fall asleep.

Summer smiled warmly at the passing memories in her head of the many times she just fell asleep and wrapped Seth's around her closely.

"Cohen" Summer knew Seth was somewhat awake because his hand had opened up and his thumb was now lightly rubbing the exposed skin between the hem of her shirt and the waistband of her pants.

"Hmm" Seth groaned, signaling that he was conscious and mindful of her words but not ready to fully awaken.

Summer vacantly stared at the arm around her waist.

"Have you talked to Ryan since…" Her words trailed off.

Seth knew what she was talking about.

"Nuh uh" he groaned again.

"Well are you going to?" Summer stretched her neck up to try and look up at Seth's face but the farthest she could see was his chin.

Seth just led there with his eyes closed; not moving. He was not ready to talk to Ryan…or talk in general.

"Cohen?" Summer waited expectantly for an answer and there was no way him pretending to be sleeping was going to work on her…again.

"Can we just…not talk about that?" Seth managed to string the words out of his mouth.

He opened his eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling. He was officially awake.

Summer shifted her position so that she was lying on her stomach and rested her chin on his chest.

Both of her hands sought out and entwined with his. She watched him inventively trying to figure out what was running through his mind at that particular moment.

Seth could see Summer staring at him but tried to ignore it in the hopes that she would give up after a couple minutes. Unfortunately, she just kept on watching him, which started to make him a little uncomfortable. Finally Seth gave in and looked down at her.

He watched her, waiting for her to prod and bombard him with more questions but they never came.

Summer simply smiled at Seth.

The smile portrayed such love and affection that he felt everything in his mind just disappear.

Seth couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi" she whispered to him as she began to play with his hands.

"Hi" was all Seth could say.

"Is it still raining?" Summer didn't take her eyes off Seth's.

Even though he knew all she had to do was turn her neck five degrees to see out of the window, she wanted him to do it for her.

He smiled and then quickly glanced out the window.

"Yeah" he said just as quietly and just as softly as the words before.

"Yeah" Summer repeated in the same tone and smiled back.

The two locked eyes and stared deeply at one another.

"What" Seth broke the trance between them, noticing that he wasn't the only thing on Summer's mind.

Suddenly her eyes turned glossy and her beautiful smile quickly changed to a heart breaking frown.

"We leave soon" she said with sad eyes staring into his.

Seth had been trying hard not to think of their soon-to-be departure…and the loneliness to follow.

When the three had planned their escape from Newport Beach, they had all made a deal in the process.

Amiss all the grieving and planning, much time had passed. So much time in fact, that school was no less than a week away…for two of them at least.

Considering the length of time it would take to sail to and from Hawaii, there would not be enough time to stay and relax once there.

The three were given a choice.

Either stay in Newport until the departure dates for school,

or

The three sail to Hawaii but only one sail back.

Ultimately, Seth was the one who had to decide for it would affect him the most. Although knowing all to well the loneliness of long sailing expeditions, he also knew the three of them had to get away from California. This was his decision.

Seth had lost all focus and was no longer staring into the sad dark eyes in front of him. His face was void of any expression as he remained in deep thought.

As selfish as it was, he was barely thinking of Summer anymore, but of himself. Two weeks sailing the Pacific Ocean by himself and then the four months afterwards. He felt sick just thinking about it.

When he finally snapped out of his daze he saw Summer staring at him with a worried look on her face. She was no longer laying on top of him but sitting cross legged close beside him.

Seth erased all the thoughts from his head and looked back at her.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" Summer looked from his eyes to his hands.

After being numb to virtually everything, Seth finally felt his body's reaction to all the thoughts that had passed through his mind. He had just managed to steady his breaths as he looked at his shaking hands, which had at some point slowly dislodged themselves from Summer's grasp. Lastly, he felt the cold sweat slowly fade.

Summer took hold of his hands once more. All she had to do was look straight into his eyes and it was as if all his thoughts unfolded for her.

"Oh Seth" Summer sighed quietly. She leant into him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

His head was buried into the crook between her shoulder and neck. They both closed their eyes hard and wouldn't dare let go.

When Summer's eyes opened, a few silent tears streamed down her face. She pulled back and wiped them away.

"We still have one more day" She managed to squeak through her crackling voice.

Seth looked back at her with saddened eyes.

"Yeah" he whispered and forced out a small smile as he placed his hand on her cheek and gently stroked it with his thumb.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knock. Knock.

Seth stood outside the door of the room next to his.

He figured barging in this time might not be the greatest thing in the world to do.

He knocked again…and again…and again.

Finally after growing most impatient, Seth quietly opened the door and peered inside.

The door to Ryan's bedroom was closed and Seth stopped and leaned close to put his ear against the door. Suddenly the door swung open and smoked him right on the side of his head.

"Ahhh" Seth cried out in pain as he stumbled backward onto the floor.

Ryan's disheveled face appeared behind the door, searching the room for whatever it was he nailed the door with.

"You alright buddy?" Ryan couldn't help but chuckle a little bit as he watched Seth roll around on the carpeted floor, his hands covering the right side of his face.

Ryan finished drying his hair and hung the towel over the back of the chair next to him. He sat down and watched the over exaggerated performance Seth was putting on.

Finally Seth stopped flailing around and sat up, his arms wrapping around his knees. His eye twitched and he opened and closed his jaw, trying to exercise his wound.

"You alright?" Ryan looked at him slightly amused but sincerely sorry.

"Yeah, no I'm fine. I mean, my ear's ringing and I can't feel the whole right side of my face but yeah, I'll be fine." Seth rubbed the side of his head slowly; his eyes squinting.

Ryan tilted his head, trying to make eye contact with Seth.

"You sure?"

"……No" Seth exhaled deeply.

"Is there like a, uh, first aid kit in here or something?" He got up and started wandering aimlessly around the entire hotel room.

Ryan smirked at Seth's actions and was glad to see that there were no signs of conflict or unrest between them from the previous night.

He got up from his chair and trailed after Seth. He stood leaning against the doorway as Seth was crouched down, ravaging through the bottom cupboards and cabinets.

"Seth listen, about last night…" Ryan slowly started, knowing that the apology was long overdue.

"Dude please, don't even worry about it. To tell you the truth, if I was you, I probably would have sent me across the room too."

"But…" Seth lost balance and fell back on his butt on the tiled floor.

"Seriously man…what is with all the drinking?" He looked straight at him, his eyes filled with concern.

Ryan slowly slid down the door frame and sat on the floor also.

Suddenly Ryan was no longer in a talkative mood.

"Man believe me, I get that you're completely lost with this whole thing, but this is so not the way to deal with it."

Ryan's head slowly lifted to meet Seth's gaze. He knew first hand that drinking was never the solution to even the smallest of problems but he needed to hear it from a voice different from the one coming from the mirror.

"…and before you tell me I have no idea what you're going through and all that, don't. Summer already tore me a new one with that subject."

Seth's head dropped at the recollection of the argument.

"She let you have it huh?"

"Yeah" Seth whispered and nodded as he stared at a tile a few feet in front of him.

"She wrong" he said softly, his eyes not moving from the spot on the ground nor blinking.

"Like, when you left I…" Seth paused and just shook his head.

"…I didn't just lose my best friend, I mean I lost…"

"A brother." Ryan finished the sentence, his eyes fixed on a spot of his own on the opposing wall.

Seth's gaze broke and he looked over at Ryan and a small smile formed on his face.

The two sat in silence for a brief moment before Ryan continued.

"You know man, you have to remember Summer's been through stuff like this before too. Her mom leaving when she was a kid, you leaving for Portland…"

Ryan leant his head back and rested it against the wood.

"We've all been through stuff like this before"

Seth just nodded his head and relocated his spot on the ground.

"It's quite the toss up"

The two sat in silence again.

"Alright, so we good?" Seth said wanting the whole awkwardness to end.

"We're good" Ryan smiled.

"No more drinking?" Seth added and looked up at Ryan.

"No more prying?" Ryan bargained.

"Fair enough" Seth said as he nodded, as did Ryan.

In unison they both got up and started to walk out of the bathroom.

"So you're saying you didn't once drink at all after I left?"

"Never"

Ryan side glanced at Seth, his eyebrows raised.

"I don't drink and sail." He coolly replied with a straight face.

Ryan couldn't help but break into a laugh, which was good for a mood change.

"Come on, let's get something to eat. Summer wanted to go almost an hour ago…She's probably eaten all the soaps in the room by now."

Seth opened the door to the hallway and found a surprised and totally busted Summer, who's head had clearly been against the door.

"Hey" She chimed nervously.

"Hi" Seth and Ryan both answered together.

Summer looked between them frantically as she tried to come up with an excuse.

"What're you doing?" Ryan asked.

"Um…looking for my…pin" Summer shot out the first thing that leapt into her mind.

"Diiiid you find it?" Seth played along, knowing full well that she had been eavesdropping.

"No" Summer's face turned a slight shade of pink…which surprisingly matched her shirt.

"Ryan man, you hungry?" Seth offered as he just stepped right past Summer.

"Right behind you buddy" He followed Seth down the hallway, leaving an embarrassed Summer behind.

"Hey wait for me! Cohen!" She called and ran down after them.

The three finished off the night just like old times. They made jokes at each other, reflected and talked about the fast approaching future.

They topped dinner off with a movie that they all agreed on and watched in Ryan's room, which was where the three remained until morning.


	15. Til Kingdom Come

_Alrighty...Finally the next installment is completed!  
It is by far the largest/longest chapter yet, totaling 6 back to back pages, and I write small._..  
In regards to the content...you might think you know what will happen...you could be right and you could be wrong, the only sure thing is this was the last chapter in Hawaii. A lot of the content might just seem like meaningless filler but I think it all sold how each character was feeling and how they have changed over the summer...Summer in particular.  
Thanks for the three reviews for last chapter, although its quite disappointing to see a drop in the number of reviews and reviewers considering a lot of the regular readers who used to leave comments almost every chapters seem nonexistant.  
**BUT, to ALL READERS, REGULAR OR NOT:**  
**Considering the events of this chapter and everything in the entire story, please everyone answer this question:**  
_Should this chapter be the last of the story? Does it seem like a fitting end or should I continue on and finish out the first year of college for Seth, Summer and Ryan? It seems only right that you, the readers decide...So leave your answer and if you have time, your review too...SHOULD THIS OR SHOULDN'T THIS BE THE END?  
Anyways...read, review, enjoy and all that jazz._

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Til Kingdom Come**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

The last day started exactly how the previous day ended.

It seemed like a fitting mood.

Although the rain had stopped and everything was drying out, the dark gloomy clouds hung overhead.

Seth and Summer had both fallen asleep on the large surprisingly comfortable couch in the living room part of Ryan's hotel room.

Seth was pushed up against the end of the couch; one leg was completely off the couch, as were both arms which were sprawled in awkward positions.

Summer however, was curled up between Seth's legs, her head resting comfortably on Seth's rising and falling chest. One arm was draped behind his back and the other resided under his shirt on his stomach.

Before falling asleep Seth was sure to wrap Summer in a blanket. Normally they would be lying like this for four or five more hours but today was different.

It was 6:00am and Summer had already removed herself from what she thought was the warmest, safe and comfy place in the whole world.

Considering that today was the last day that Summer and Seth would be together, she decided to do something different. She had gotten up at 5:00am and even though that was a feat in itself, the even more remarkable thing was that she managed to do so without waking Seth, which would have ultimately ruined her plan.

"Seth" Summer sat on the edge of the couch while she tried to gently wake him.

"Seth…" Whispering again she lightly rocked her hand on his chest.

"Seth" She would have been annoyed at the lack of responsiveness from Seth but she just smiled warmly as she silently watched him lay there. She softly ran her hand along the side of his face, following his unshaved twelve o'clock shadow. The rugged unshaved looked that he had started since they arrived in Hawaii was actually working for him.

Her finger tips traced upwards to his cheek bone which sported a small bruise from the run-in with the door from the day before.

Summer smiled again and lightly moved over the purplish spot.

"Ow" Seth quietly moaned as he finally began to stir.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Summer quickly moved her hand away from his face.

"Here" She leaned in and placed a smooth, light kiss on his cheek bone.

"Mmm" Seth groaned again while he stretched out his limbs and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey" Summer smiled lovingly at him and tried to withhold any sign of sadness.

"Hey" Seth returned the same smile.

Finally he took note of what Summer was wearing. He looked at her up and down. She was wearing a very light, softly colored dress that clung to her body so immaculately.

She was beyond stunning, to him she was perfect.

"Hot date?" Seth smiled again, still not completely awake to clock what was going on.

Summer grinned back at him and took his hand in hers.

"Come on." She tugged at him as she stood up.

Seth slowly got up off the couch and followed Summers instructions. He quickly showered, got dressed and followed her out of the room and down to the lobby.

"Why is it still dark out?" Seth slowed down as they approached the large glass entry doors. He had no idea what time it really was.

"Come on!" Summer chimed again and proceeded to drag him outside.

After Seth asking a dozen more questions, Summer at long last stopped the both of them.

When Seth finally clued in, a giant smile washed over his face.

There the two stood, in the sand, facing the ocean taking in all the oranges, reds, pinks and purples of the sunrise. Unfortunately is would soon be drowned out by the on coming storm clouds.

Seth kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand.

From there they started to walk along the beach hand-in-hand and with Summer resting her head on Seth's shoulder, making cute small talk all the while.

When the two had run out of beach to walk down, they used the blanket Summer had brought with them and sat in the sand.

They sat in complete silence, which just seemed to fit the mood. Both Seth and Summer were submerged in their thoughts as they took in the sunrise.

Summer sighed and nestled deeper into Seth.

"The summer's over" She traced the intricate patterns on her dress with her fingers.

"Yeah, a lot's happened" Seth softly kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to him.

Summer looked up at him with large, sad eyes.

"I don't want to leave" Her words were soft and quiet but Seth heard her flawlessly.

"I don't want you to leave either" He forged a small smile to try and comfort her.  
"I…I don't have to go yet. It's just orientation. Classes won't actually start 'till later…" Summer hurriedly tried to list reasons why she didn't have to leave. Unfortunately this only made things harder for her.

"Summer" he began, looking straight into her eyes and holding both her hands.

"You have to go…Besides, you want to start the year off right don't you?...And you get to meet new interesting people" Seth hurriedly tried to list reasons why she had to leave. Unfortunately this only made things harder for him.

"I don't want to meet new people. I want you. I want Ryan. I want Mar-…" she paused and looked back over the ocean.

"…I don't want to meet new people" She repeated.

"I wish you could come with me." Summer whispered, still not looking at him.

Seth couldn't help but feel guilty and disappointed in himself. Had he only gotten an acceptance letter as well, he would be accompanying Summer to Brown right at her side.

Again, even though Summer wasn't looking, he forced a small smile.

"Me too." He whispered almost inaudibly.

Silence followed for a brief time for them to gather their thoughts once more.

"Aren't you going to be a little lonely on that boat by yourself for two weeks?"

"No, I'll have Mr.Lefty here" Seth raised his hand and waved it in front of him.

"What?" Summer didn't quite understand what he meant.

Seth quickly answered her question before she actually clued into his sick little joke.

"Won't _you_ be lonely up in Rhode Island all by yourself?"

"Yeah, but I'll be surrounded by like, literally hundreds of people and I…EW! Cohen!" Summer slapped him hard across the chest after the whole 'left hand' joke registered in her mind. Unfortunately she couldn't help but laugh a little, neither could Seth.

By now the clouds had almost completely devoured the sunrise and thunder already started to boom though the sky.

The couple both looked up at the different shades of grey above them.

"Come on" Seth was the first to stand and held out his hand to help her up.

After standing Summer shook the sand from her blanket, took Seth's hand again and they started to make their way back along the stretch of beach.

******xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Seth and Summer got back to Ryan's room, they woke him up and ushered him to get dressed. When everyone was ready, they went downstairs for their last breakfast together for a long while. During the meal they had all decided on an activity to do together…something other than movie watching.

"Isn't it a little weird that even though we're on an island surrounded by water, all the hotels here have some form of indoor aquatics?"

Seth stood between Summer and Ryan looking out over the large indoor pool.

"It probably rains a lot" Ryan added.

"Can't go to the ocean, so they bring the ocean to us!" Summer chimed enthusiastically.

"Just a slightly more chlorine-ified version of it" Seth smiled.

"You guys, aren't we supposed to wait like half an hour or something before we go swimming?" Summer asked shortly after remembering the large amount of various flavored pancakes she downed.

"Ah, yes but we are not swimming. We're hot tubing"

Ryan looked at Summer nodding and pointing at Seth in agreement.

They boys threw their towels on the empty table beside them and quickly hopped in the large hot tub.

Summer shrugged, placed her towel neatly over a nearby chair and slowly climbed in and sat comfortably next to Seth.

Not only were the jets within the hot tub making them relaxed, but the fact that they were completely alone only made things better.

The time seemed to fly by. It was as if it was like of time again…

Summer sat perched on Seth's lap as they all told storied to reminisce over. There were no sad faces, no long awkward pauses and thus far no tears…for there would be time for that later.

As people slowly started coming in for a swim or to sit amongst the three in the hot tub, they all decided it was time to leave and begin packing.

After returning to their rooms and changing, Seth, Summer and Ryan, even though immensely exhausted from being in the hot water for too long, started packing everything they had.

Naturally, Ryan finished first, stuffing everything he had into his large green duffle bag. He was now sitting in Seth and Summer's room watching them scurry around the room searching for specific items. Ryan would have offered to help but he knew better than to disrupt Summer's packing technique and Seth…when it comes to stuff like clothes and packing, its not one of his most masculine moments.

Finally after much yelling and would-be freak outs over assumedly misplaced objects, everyone was done.

"I'm starving" Summer sighed as she flopped down into one of the chairs.

"Me too but I'm too tired to move" Seth was sprawled out on the floor.

"how much time do we have?" Summer asked, staring straight up at the ceiling.

"About half an hour" Ryan said checking his watch.

"Well I know it's too late for McMuffins but, there is a McDonalds down the street." Summer said looking from Seth to Ryan for signs of objection or agreement.

Seth immediately jumped to his feet.

"Lets go" He and Ryan both grinned at each other.

******xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ready…Set…Go!"

Seth and Ryan immediately crammed as much of their burger in their mouths as they could.

"This is _so_ not how I imagined our last meal together." Summer looked disgusted at the two buffoons and their eating contest.

A fry flew across the table and hit her in the cheek.

"Cohen!" Summer cried quickly wiping the small spot of grease off her face.

'It was Ryan' Seth incomprehensibly mumbled with his mouth full of yet another oversized bite.

Summer looked at Seth pathetically at his attempt to get out any form of understandable speech when he didn't even have enough room in his mouth to breathe.

Seth pointed at Ryan, trying to portray what he had just 'said'.

Summer, refusing to believe Seth, shot him a dirty look and turned her attention to the food in front of her.

Whack.

Another fry hit her head but this time getting caught in her hair.

"Oh my God. EW! Cohen!" She squealed as she frantically tried to claw it from her hair.

Ryan froze, his arm still extended from the throw. Seth did the same and decided to drop the fry in his hand.

Immediately both boys burst out laughing but only for a brief moment before choking on the half of burger number two they both shoved into their mouths.

Now Summer started laughing.

"Serves you right!" She chuckled.

When the laughing and choking subsided, she slammed her elbow down on the table and held out her plastic fork, pointing from one boy to the other.

"No more." Summer narrowed her eyes at them.

She then looked back down at her food and her expression immediately changed.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be, you guys" She said, the words shakily escaping her mouth and tears waiting to fall from her eyes.

Summer held back the tears and just pouted at Seth and Ryan.

"We're sorry" Seth said softly, putting a hand on her arm.

"Yeah, we were being jerks" Ryan offered, looking from Seth to Ryan.

"Ryan was." Seth quickly corrected.

Summer's head collapsed into her hands.

"It's not that…This just isn't how I imagined us before going to college." Summer fought back the urge to cry again.

Seth retracted his hand and looked down at a spot on the table directly in front of him.

Ryan slowly glanced over at the empty chair placed between him and Summer.

The three sat in silence for a while, lost in their memories and thoughts, all of which included a certain tall blonde haired girl. They were all completely oblivious to everything and everyone around them.

After a little while longer Summer broke the silence.

"Come on, we have to get to the airport soon" She said quietly but loud enough to break the web of concentration around the table.

Summer was the first to stand and held out her hand for Seth. She needed to be close to him now.

"Come on man." Seth put a comforting hand on Ryan's shoulder as he stood to connect hands with Summer.

Ryan half smiled up at Seth and shook the dwindling thoughts from his head.

The three closely walked out of the restaurant together.

******xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Before they realized it, Seth, Summer and Ryan were all standing out front of their planes gate.

"I can't believe this is it." Summer said looking sadly into Seth's large brown eyes.

The boys looked from her to each other.

"I think I'm going to cry again." She said putting her hands over her mouth.

"Again?" Seth looked at her with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Summer just nodded her head.

Seth turned to face Ryan.

"Well man"

"Yeah, this is it…So you'll come up and visit?"

"Yeah, I'll come and check things out"

"Alright. I guess I'll see ya."

"Yeah, see ya"

They both hugged as brothers would and gave each other a strong pat on the back before parting.

Finally Seth turned back to Summer who he could tell was hanging by a thread. Her head was hanging low and eyes shut to prevent anymore tears from escaping her.

Seth moved closer so his face was only a couple inches from hers. He slowly lifted her chin with his fingers so she was eye leveled with him.

Seth drew both his hands up to her face and gently wiped away the tears from both sides of her face that she couldn't contain.

Eventually Summer opened her eyes very slowly to match his gaze.

"Hey" Seth whispered, only loud enough for her to hear.

Summer managed to spurt out a broken "Hey" before starting to sob.

She closed her eyes again, not being able to bear to look at him any longer. Ironically it would be something she would later long for.

"I love you" she whispered so softly that if he wasn't so focused on her, he would have missed it.

"And I love you." Seth said with a small smile and looking from eyelid to eyelid, waiting for her to reopen her eyes.

Immediately she flung her arms around his neck and held him as close as she could, taking in every scent of him.

Seth had his eyes closed tight as he tried to imagine him and Summer somewhere else…anywhere but this airport.

"You'll come up before classes start right?" Summer almost pleaded with him even though they had both decided that he would.

"Of course." Seth nodded, still partly dazed off in another world.

They were both snapped back to reality by the voice over the intercom requesting the final boarding call.

That only made Summer squeeze tighter, not wanting to let go yet.

"Summer" Seth whispered as he tried to break the strong embrace, though hating himself for doing so.

Sadly and slowly Summer released her grip on his neck and stood back, wiping the tears off her face.

"You'll call me when you land?" Seth confirms but more so to comfort her.

"Yeah" Summer whispered back and smiled softly.

"I'll be waiting" Seth smiled fondly.

With every once of passion in her body, Summer pressed her lips against his for the most heart and love filled kiss they had ever shared.

After finishing the kiss and hugging one last time, Summer, with Ryan right at her side, picked up her bag and the two walked into the terminal; out of sight.

Seth simply stood there staring with glossy eyes at the spot where he last saw them.

Eventually Seth found it in himself to turn and walk away.

******xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Seth gathered his luggage, checked out his room and took a bad to the harbor. By now, it was mid afternoon and the rain had stopped and the clouds slowly started to dissipate.

Seth looked around the private quarters he and Summer had shared while on their way to Hawaii. He swung his bags up and onto the bed and noticed something move in the corner of his eye. He moved to Summer's side of the bed and noticed a small folded piece of paper on the floor just off the nightstand next to the bed.

Seth bent down and retrieved the object, remembering everything about it as soon as he saw the letters that spelt out 'Summer' on the front.

Immediately Seth replayed the events that led him to create that particular note. Summer had been a wreck. She and Seth had been talking about Marissa and the funeral again.

Seth smiled at the small amount of text written on the inside of the note but the smile quickly faded. Summer must have forgotten to take the note with her because Seth had written it as a reminder for her.

He stuffed the note into his back pocket and after taking a deep breath he left to disjoint the yacht from the dock.

Seth stood at the stern of the boat as it slowly started to sail out of the harbor. He looked out into the distance with sad eyes.

Here he was again…All alone. What a way to end the summer. The four had been left to three, and now the three were divided. It appeared that it was every man for himself. Seth's mind floated through such thoughts, as if the impact of Summer and Ryan's departure had just hit him.

When Seth snapped out of his small gaze, he turned his focus to his destination. He looked around the boat and only saw two possible directions:

Starboard was the way home, to be alone for four more months.

Port side, all Seth could see was anywhere but home.

He pulled out the note from his back pocket and quietly read the words to himself. '_I'll never leave you'_. Seth's eyes started to turn glossy and he slowly started to steer the boat in one direction.


	16. AUTHORS NOTE THE ENDING

Well...

First of all let me say 'holy insert inappropriate word here !'...never did I expect to receive a respond in the quantity and (more importantly) the quality in which you all gave...I could go one by one and comment on each review but that would take another six pages. Thank you very much and all that jazz! Some of your reviews were awesome..especially the ones I almost got a tear out of!..Everyone knows the greatest thing for a writer to see is feedback about his work.

BUTTTTT...as the English proverb goes... "All good things must come to an end"  
And I think that this last chapter ended the entire story off rather nicely. However I do feel a tad remorseful that I will be leaving everyone off on a cliffhanger.

Now, as for the future... A sequel would definitely be a good choice and one I would be leaning towards, for there were some surprises that I never actually got to incorporate...and some loose ends I never got to tie up.My first foray into fanfics seemed to somewhat be a success, which kicks ass...however the whole reason I did this whole thing was to honor a debt to a friend, which I did...but I'm not sure I see myself continuing to write.  
HOWEVER (again.lol) There are a couple hopeful options:

* * *

A) I might team up with a certain friend of mine(one who proof-read each chapter before its release) to write the sequel or an entirely new story.  
OR  
B) A friend might be writing the sequel...or an entirely new story...Under the same pen name   
OR   
C) I suddenly come back out of no where with 3 or 4 chapters of the sequel/new story

* * *

So **bottom line**: Swallowed in the Sea is DONE...and whats next for the story is outlined above...its all shady but I'm sure something will come up...so keep my pen name on the alerts list, or just keep your eye out for it...

Again, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, really kicked ass and made confidence in my writing style.  
And props to Danni too for the constant bugging, nagging and all that warm fuzzy crap..and helping to proof.

So, yeah thanks du


	17. Swallowed in the Sea 2 teaser

_Alright, so this is kind of a 'teaser_' _one shot that takes place between "Swallowed in the Sea" and its sequal_.

_Yes, there will be a sequal and it is in progress. This was just a test-write to see how things will go, the reception, the writing style, etc.  
Even though I wrote this...unfortunately I will not be writing the sequal but I will be proofing the chapters as they come and will be editing them accordingly.  
So basically this was written to get the fan/reader base informed as to what is going on and tide you all over until the first chapter is released...and no it will NOT take off right after what happened here.  
Apologies for all the grammatical errors and spelling mistakes...just formatted and havent installed MS Office 2007 yet so I wrote it all in WordPad.  
Leave a comment if you feel so inclined and let me know what you think, do/dont like._

--------------------------------------------------

The California sun lingered in the sky, still shining brightly even as the afternoon waivered.

"God I missed this Coop"

Summer layed back on her lawn chair and soaked in as much sun as she could.

"I didn't even get a chance to sun bathe in Hawaii. It was raining most of the time and the only time I did was on the boat with Cohen."

The lengthy blonde haired beauty lied back on the grass next to Summer, her arms propping her up.

Coop, aren't you hot in that? You make me hot just looking at you!"

Summer looked over at the ground and shook her head, not being able to conprehend how she could be wearing those clothes.

Marissa just smiled and lied down completely and folded her arms over her stomach.

Summer watched her amazed at how the white wool sweater and blue jeans seemed to have no effect on her temperature. Summer fanned her bikini clad body with her magazine.

Ever since Summer had arrived home from the airport with Ryan, she had spent the whole time lying out by the pool spilling everything that happened to a very interested and enthusiastic Marissa.

"I wish you could have been there."

Summer said lightly as she finished her story.

"Me too...but we still have the rest of today."

Marissa tried to keep Summer focused on the more positive events before her departure the following day.

Summer's cell phone broke the silence.

"Hello?

...oh hey Ryan

...yeah, I'm not so sure I really want to

...cause I think it would just sort of make everything harder

...yeah, alright thanks. Bye"

"Reminding you about dinner tonight?"

Marissa looked over at Summer who just tossed her phone back on the ground.

"Yeah, I just don't think I could have dinner at the Cohen's and not start sobbing like a little girl."

"I think you should still go. You're not going to see any of them for a long time."

"I don't think I can do it. I hate going to places where everyone is just standing around in silence."  
Summer then got up and made her way around the pool and inside. Marissa quickly jumped to her feet and followed her.

"It's not going to be that bad...I'm going!"

Masrissa said as she scaled the stairs behind Summer and into her room.

"I have too much to do anyway. I haven't even started packing yet!"

"Sum, you dont even need to pack! Everything is still in it's bags from Hawaii!"

"That's not true. I still have my coats and shoes to pack..."

Summer darted around her room pulling articles of clothing from thier resting places and dumping them on her bed.

Marissa parked herself on the floor near the door way and sat up against the wall as she watched Summer pack.

------------------------

"Can we go now?"

"No"

"How 'bout now?"

"Coop!"

"Sum, you've finished packing everything, even the stuff you don't need."

Summer paused and looked around her. She had packed almost everything she owned.

"Fine" Summer exhaled.

"Good" Marissa stood up and walked towards Summer.

"There's just one thing you have to do for me though."

Summer sighed at the friend's additional request.

Marissa pointed her towards the large closet as they both walked over and stood in front of it.

"You have to wear something nice."

Marissa pointed to the select few dresses that always hung separately from all the other pieces of clothing. These were the dresses Summer always wore to weddings, funerals, etc.

"Okay"

Summer smiled vaguely at her friends and grabbed the closest dress.

------------------------

The doorbell rang just as Summer was putting on the final touches of her make up. She quickly tred down the stairs to see Ryan waiting in the door with his hands in his pockets.

"Hi"

Summer smiled at him.

Ryan forced a very small half smile back.

"I figured you'd need a ride"

"Thanks"

Summer saw Marissa just behind Ryan making her way to the Range Rover so she grabbed her purse from the small table by the entrance and closed the doors behind her.

----------------------

Summer and Marissa walked along the cement pathway just ahead of Ryan, who was walking abnormally slow.

"So how come you didn't have to get all dressed up?"

Ugh. "I am dressed up!"

Marissa looked down at her wool sweater and jeans and then back at Summer.

Summer simply rolled her eyes as they continued walking.

Marissa quickly stepped in front of Summer, turned to face and stopped her.

"I'm glad you made it."

"Thanks. Me too"

Summer's face formed a warm smile as she looking into her friend's eyes.

"Now that we're here, I'm glad you made me come to this dinner."

Marissa smiled faintly at Summer's words.

Upon hearing this Ryan came up behind Summer looking puzzled.

"What dinner?" He asked softly.

Summer turned around.

"You know, the Cohen's, dinner, you and me leaving...you know, the whole routine."

She smiled at Ryan as she tried to clarify things for him.

Ryan looked at her with an emotionless, solemn face.

"Where do you think we are?"

Summer stared at Ryan in confusion and then looked back behind her. She was about to say something to her best friend, only there was no one there.

For the first time since stepping out of the Range Rover, Summer surveyed everything around her, eyes darting from place to place. Her expression immediately disappeared.

Green grass and flowers of all sorts bunched together dotted the landscape. Behind every bouquet of flowers stood a thick marble head stone with a few words and numbers engraved into it.

Summer's eyes immediately glossed over and she felt a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She had realized what was happenning. Why she was wearing her best black dress.

She looked back at Ryan and noticed his black suit for the first time. A couple small tears silently rolled down her cheeks.

"Come on"

He held out his arm for Summer.

"It's this way"

Summer tucked herself underneath Ryan's arm. Her pulled her close, comforting her as best he could as they walked off the pathway to the large black marble head stone marking the last place either of them saw their friend.


End file.
